the Legend of Digidestined
by maniakkid25
Summary: Digimon meets Legend of Dragoon. When history tries to repeat itself, can the new digidestined defeat the evil that now haunts the land? 7 years or so after 02. First fic, so please r
1. prolouge

MK25: hello, one and all, to my fanfic-"the legend of digidestined"(crappy title, i know). you probably already know the disclamer but I'll repeat it for ya! 

disclaimer: all LoD(legend of dragoon) parts belong to SCEA(Sony Computer Entertainment America) and Digimon to Toei Animation.

MK25:on with the fic! P.S., if you sue me, i will find you, kill you, those who helped, those who knew, and those who even looked at you! and burn your house down.

* * *

The legend of digidestined 

Prolouge: the digimon campaign

Many thousands of years ago, creatures that called themselves "Digimon" took over the earth and used the humans as slaves. As their suffering went on, their anger went from a spark to a flame, and a gust turn the flame of anger to a fire of fury! This gust was more as Emperor Ishida. Some of the Digimon turn to the humans side and befriended some, giving the seven that were chosen, dubbed "digidestined", new power! As this happened, the Digimon campaign began. The struggle was long and both races suffered many injuries and fatalities. When it was all over the humans came to control over there future and the digimon fled to the world that they came from. When this war ended, the digidestined's powers were locked in crystals and scattered across the Earth, to awaken when the world need them again...

* * *

MK25: what did you ppl think. i hope you liked. please R&R, anything can be put in your review that involves my story just plz do it. till next time... 


	2. the start of a new beginning

MK25: hello one and all, to my second installment of "the Legend of Digidestined". Thank you to all who reviewed. To those of you who are wondering (if there are any), the prologue is to help understand what is going on, the story takes place about 7 years after the events of 02, and it involves a completly new team of 7 humans with 7 digimon(triple 7's). anyways, to the ppl that dont know, here is the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: All copyrights of Legend of Dragoon belong to SCEA and Digimon to Toei Animation.  
MK25: And now, now the moment you all have been waiting for, the second Chapter of the Legend of digidestined.

* * *

Chapter 2: The start of a new beginning

"Oh man, I'm gonna be late!" Grady said.

Grady, a young boy at the age of 13, was running to school toward as quickly as he could. As he rushed towards his middle school, he managed to get to the front yard before the first bell rang. Made it, he thought, but barely.  
At 13, Grady was tall and thin. the only thing that was large were his feet and hair. With eyes so brown there almost black and a light brown shade of skin, you could said that he was a stick in apperance. He wore a faded yellow and blue tie-die t-shirt with writing on it and a pair of black-green shorts. He also wore bright purple crystal on his neck.

* * *

After school, he returned home and went to his room and fell on his bed. "Another boring day," said the teen, "I wish something cool would happen to me"  
He turned his eye toward the clock. 4:12, he thought, I think I'll lie here for a few hours. But as he finished thinking, some sort of portal teared in thin air. He was sucked in and blacked out.

* * *

"Hey look, he's coming to," shouted Elecmon.  
As the young boy started to open his eyes, many fresh and in-training Digimon stared at him. He managed to get a good look at whatever was huddled over him and nearly jumped back as he screamed.

* * *

The creatures keep staring at him with a puzzled look on each of them. Then, what looked to be a bright red electrical plug bounced up to him and asked him, "What are you"  
"That is what i was going to ask you," said Grady.  
"Well, to answer your question, I am Punimon," said the creature.  
"Okay, my name is Grady," he managed to stutter out. "But where am I"  
"You're in the Digital World." A familiar vocie spoke to him. Grady snapped his head around toward the voice to see...

* * *

What did Grady see, Why is he in the Digital world, and does the crystal play a factor? find out only on the next Legend of Digidestined.

MK25: well, that's the end of this chapter. I got writers block and while I was sleeping, I came up with this ending. I would like to thank The Strategist for his encouragement. Also, the lines between paragraphs show a change of topic or setting.


	3. bring the team of legend together

MK25: hello, all. this is the thrid part, or second chapter, of my fanfic, The Legend of Digidestined. two things I would like to mention. 1. im switching from notepad to wordpad (I recently discovered that I had it). 2. to save time(and my wrist), I will be calling my fanfic tLoD(to avoid confusion, the Legend of Dragoon is refered to as LoD). right now, I'm hoping that I don't go farther than 10 chapters. Now you should know the disclaimer, but since I'm so nice, I will say it again.

disclaimer: all rights of Legend of Dragoon are reserved to SCEA (Sony computer entertainment america, if you forgot) and Digimon to Toei animation.

Grady: (after sneaking up behind him) So, (MK gasps and turns around) who is gonna be my team.  
MK25: What are you doing here?  
Grady: This is from the dude that is in MY room?  
MK25: But, the thing is, you are a fictional character based on me.  
Grady: Really?  
MK25: Basicly, you're me a few months from now without the crystal. You know what, people. while i sort this out, you start readin'

* * *

Chapter Two:Bringing the team of legend together

* * *

A young woman was hacking her way out of a jungle of sorts. Her batlike wings were brushing against the fauna and her dark armor started to shine as she started to break out of the forest. She had only one thing on her mind, and that was getting to the new digidestined that Gennai was talking about earlier... 

(flashback) As a normal girl presented herself to Gennai's image, she bowed before him. "Greetings." She said calmly.  
"Hello young one," replied Gennai, "I have important news."  
"We're listening," she said as she look to Cerberumon.  
"I've found that there are more like you," Gennai started, "and they have appeared in Primary Village."  
"We're changing our direction to there now." Cerberumon replied.  
"Two things before you go," Gennai started. "One, and more important, they are much more vulnerable than you because they just got here."  
"And...?" They both said, a bit annoyed.  
"Two, don't be as reckless as before, Luci" Gennai said, a small amount of worry in his voice.  
"Right," Luci replied, more annoyed than before.  
"We'll, I'll see you when you get there..." he fit out before the hologram faded.(end of flashback)

Luci broke out of the Jungle and faced a grassland ahead of her. "We must hurry." She could hear Cerberumon's voice say.  
"Yes," she replied to her partner as she rose her arm to her face and could see a map in the large, dark crystal in her armor.  
_Straight ahead,_ she thought, _I must hurry before they are attacked..._ Her thought started to trail off as she started to hover her way to the digidestined.

Back with Grady, he had met with a friend of his and several new kids. Grady and his friend had sat down so that he and them could talk where as the other four were standing over by the nearest tower of blocks. Grady still could barely believe where he was even though he had not shown it since he had met with Gavin again.

(flashback) "Gavin?" Grady said to a familiar figure. "What are you doin here!"  
While the boy started to walk into better view, his details became more visible. Gavin was a darkened, frail boy and was just about bald. He wore a green shirt, orange shorts, and white sneakers striped with red. He also seemed to be as tall and the same age as Grady."I came here a few minutes ago," Grady's friend started. "And I made some new friends, as you can see."  
As Gavin said this, four kids moved from his back and stood aside him. "Grady," Gavin started with a firm, yet happy, voice, "I would like you to meet Luna, ..."  
A girl that seemed to be about the age of 10 looked up toward him as she walked over. When her feet was almost touching his, she stretched out her hand to him and said in a peppy voice "Hi, I'm Luna, but you can call me Lun if you want."  
"Hi, I'm-" she cut him off and finished for him "Grady. we already know."

Luna was a bit short for her age. In fact, she only made it up to his wrists. But after you notice her height, you immediately notice her choice of clothes. She wore an ocean blue dress that stopped at the ankles, blue jeans under the dress and blue, and blue and white striped boots. she had pale skin and and hazel/emerald eyes that seem to glow almost and her hair was shoulder length. As she walked back Gavin continued his sentence and as he said the names Will, Chris, and Karina, a young boy, and older boy, and a late teenage girl stepped forward.  
Will was a boy about the same age as Luna but almost a foot taller. His eyes greatly resembled a fire, yellow to red as the irises spread outwards. His choice of clothing was a green vest over a white sleeveless shirt and and dark blue pants that barly stopped at his ankles. He also wore blue gloves, had blank white shoes, and seemed to be the only one that was wearing gloves. Finally, he wore a cap that completely covered his hair except for a few stray hairs that were nearly invisible.  
Chris had a shade of skin and eyes resembling Grady. Although he was at least a year younger that him, he came level with Grady. His dirty blonde hair had been slicked down to shoulder length and it seemed to have a shine on it, almost like he had just taken a shower. His choice of clothing was blue jeans teared at the knees, a black shirt with a golden dragon on it, and white shoes striped with black. He didn't talk too much when he introduced himself.  
Karina was likely the oldest one of the group. Just by taking a glance at her you would guess she was 16 or so. She was about a quarter of a foot taller than Grady and had hair that reached her knees. Her choices for clothes were a white sweatshirt with thick, white pants and green shoes. Her light blue eyes almost seemed white as she introduced herself.(end of flashback)

"So, Gav, you never told me how you got here." Grady awaited an answer but Will stopped him.  
"I don't think we're gonna have time!" He interputed the two pals as in the horizon, a humanoid-like creature what blazing a trail toward them, wings high in the air as she flew very low to the ground. "That thing is headed toward us!"  
"Nah, really?" Gavin asked sarcasticly.

* * *

MK25: guess who's coming towards them. if you geuss wrong, you have the attention span of a rat!  
Grady:(Slaps MK) that ain't nice.  
MK25:wouldn't you do the same thing?  
Grady:right, well, we cleared up the situation and it seems im gonna be here a while, so why not make the best of it and help MK out.  
Mk25:cool. now I can say that I literaly talked to myself. next chap comin soon, review or not. 


	4. the uncovering of the importance

MK25:Hewwo(Grady laughs) again, to the fanfiction, tLoD. Finally, it's time to see who the team partners and powers are, but if you're a gamer like me, you already know what Luci's and Grady's are. also, I forgot to mention that this is an AU, but you all probably figured that out.  
Grady:What are my powers again?  
MK25:One second. In case you forgot, Grady is now my muse, or what ever its called. Now back to your question, Grady. I can't believe you forgot already. Your supposed to practically never forget anything.  
Grady:Wait a minute. Um...oh yeah, now i remember. it's-  
MK25:Shut it, don't ruin it.  
Grady:Whatever. due to mechanical and physical difficulties, MK can no longer type the disclaimer for this chapter, so we shall skip it and get straight to the story.  
MK25:Should I call the police about this furby?  
Grady:What about killing it?  
MK25:I don't know.  
Furby:I will kill your mommy with an ax!  
Grady:(shouting over the constant stream of profanity and swears from the furby) Get a hammer! We'll get back to you all in a few moments! you just read! RAM IT HARD!

Chapter three: the uncovering of thier improtance

* * *

Everyone was frozen in fear as the creature came closer and closer. but as the creature got closer, it gradually slowed down until it came to a walk. "Looks like I found you." The creature said, claws pointing toward them.

The thing that was in front of them had a human physique, but had a dog's head to mask his or her true face. The gender was unknown due to the fact that her dark blue black armor hid everything besides its face and the voice was a mix of a man's and woman's voices. This creature also had three metal claws coming out inbetween knuckles and four inbetween toes. Hair reaching her knees that were bending away from the team and fur visibly coming through the slits in its armor.  
Her large eyes widened as she stared at Grady's chest, eyeing that familiar crystal. "You!" it had pointed a finger and claws toward Grady  
"M-me?" Grady pointed to himself, surprised.  
"Yes, you." It started to say as it glowed and turned into the forms of a human girl and a cerberus. The girl then continued in front of the shocked humans and Digimon that were hiding behind the block towers but stole a peek every now and then. "Where did you get that crystal?" she said, finger still pointing at him.

The girl seemed as if she had a dark past. Everything she wore was a blue-black that seemed to show hate and agony. her shoes and socks were the same color and her hair was a deep jet black. But, her face and skin was an almost un-natural pale.

Grady was gaping at first, but before she got annoyed, he replied "I got it from my father."  
"Do you even know the importance of that thing." She asked in a cold tone.  
"All I know is that my father said 'always wear it'." Grady replied.  
"But the improtance of that crystal is the fate of the digital world!" The team minus the new girl jump back as they saw a hologram of an old man show up in front of the them.  
"Hello again, Gennai." The cerberus said as the team jumped back at the voice.  
"Ah, yes. Hello again, Luci, Cerberumon." Gennai replied to Cerberumon. He looked up to see six humans behind Luci and Cerberumon. "I see you all have met Luci and Cerberumon."  
They all nodded.  
"Ah, I should get to explanations. My name is Gennai, and i am the one who called you here. Are world is in peril, and the original digidestined tried to rid us of this evil, but failed. So I called you here with with the energy that I had left." Gennai was about to continue when Grady interrupted.  
"So, you're saying that my hand-me-down can save this world?"  
"Actually, you're world is in danger also."  
Everyone, including Luci, gasped at this information.  
"I'm also afraid that if you lose, history shall repeat itself."  
"Wait, repeat itself?" Luci inquiried. "You mean this has happened before?"  
"Yes, over 20,000 years ago, in the Digimon campaign."  
"I thought that was just a story are parents told us to fascinate us so that we would shut up." Luna said.  
"I'm afraid that it is true. please, allow me to explain it to you all." Gennai said as he began to start a story about a legendary battle.

Five minutes later...

Gennai had disappeared after told the team what powers they had and showed that Gavin, Luna, Chris, Will, and Karina also had crystals similar to Grady's and Luci's  
Gennai had said that Gavin was able to control the rage know as fire(a/n, nice metaphor.), Luna was the mage of the waves, Will, the wizard of the gale, Luci, the witch of darkness, Karina, the fairy of light, Chris, the warrior of earth, and Grady the manipulator of thunder  
"Wow, I never knew that this thing could have so much power." He said as he noticed that it started to glow and turn towards an Elecmon. "What's happening?"  
"It has chosen your partner, now you can only accept your fate as a digidestined, like I did." Luci explained to him and showed him her crystal, which began to glow as well. "And it looks like you're partner is Elecmon."  
"How do you know these things?"  
"I've been stuck here for a few weeks, waiting for the day when you all would come." Luci had a sad look on her face, almost like she was homesick. She then looked up to see Grady inching closer towards the Elecmon

Grady and Elecmon began to glow as he stepped closer to Elecmon. When the glow disappered, in place of Grady was a creature with Elecmon's face and fur. He had rabbit ears that slipped out of armor similar to Luci's form, but was a whitish purple. There were 8 or 9 tails sticking out the back and now had only 4 fingers and toes. The fur was a randomized amount of red and blue in differing areas.

"Why did you change to this form?" Luci asked the new being. Karina answered the question.  
"I think I see why!" she screamed as many insect-like digimon beman to fly over the horizon...

* * *

Grady:another cliffhanger? when will it end!  
MK25:oh zip it, will ya? well, that's the end of this chapter. writer's block is starting to creep into my mind.  
Grady:see you next time.  
MK25: WAIT! I need to say this. I have another fic called digi-cranked comin either soon or it's out now. I hope to see reviews for that too. 


	5. The first battle

MK25:hello again. welcome to my fic, tLoD. Time for some action!  
Grady:To the extreme!  
MK25:Did you really have to quote X-play?  
Grady:Yes.  
MK25:whatever. anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for, the first battle. A few things to mention. In the battle, the two fighting are facing there back at Primary Village(you did know that they were at Primary Village, right?). Right now, the music I'm listening to is giving me ideas for to fight. God, I love this song. Also, in case you forgot, Will, Chris, Karina, Gavin, and Luna were shown that they had crystals and now they wear them around their as well. And lastly, thank you stratigist for bringing it up, I had a few mistakes in my last chapter with the word are, and I did notice this.  
Grady:And you think i'm crazy? you just told everyone you like the Me-  
MK25:Zip it, and get to the disclaimer.  
Grady:Fine. Today's disclaimer says...

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon or LoD copyrights. however, I do own a copy of LoD and the characters Grady(Grady:YOU DON'T OWN ME!), Luna, Gavin, Will, Chris, Karina, and Luci. Also, I'm running out of ideas for the others digimon so I may create a few new digimon, which I own.

Grady:...that! was that the reason why you made this fic, cause you had a copy of LoD?  
MK25:no, it just came to me like all my ideas do, in my dreams.  
Grady:yet you have a lack of originality though. Bravo!  
MK25:Shut up before I get the hammer! Now, what was I gonna say... oh yeah! Lights, keyboard, ACTION!

Chapter 4:The first battle

Various amounts of Flymon, Snimon, Stingmon(a/n:sorry, Wormmon fans.), and Honeybeemon were closing in on the 5 digidestined and 2 humanoid digimon(a/n:Grady and Luci). Grady and Luci were already in a fighting stance and the others ran for cover. As they neared one hundred yards, Luci flew over to them and went on the offensive with Grady right behind. "Dark strike!" Luci shouted these words and disappeared to end up behind the pack to get a good amount of enemies. 15 fell after her attack, and Grady started a shocking attack. "Atomic thunder ray!" Grady shouted these words and a thunderstorm came and hit Grady with a powerful bolt. Grady absorbed the lightning and channeled it out of his hands as arcs of electricity aimed at various Stingmon and Flymon. one of the bolts barely missed Luci, but she didn't notice much. after the attack, approxamitely 30 digimon burst into data.

Meanwhile, the others watched in amazement as the two took down digimon after digimon. They then noticed that many of the digimon hiding decided to come out and help them. But, as a Harpymon, Meramon, and Gotsumon passed by, Will's, Gavin's, and Chris's crystals began to glow, showing that it has chosen a partner. "I guess those guys are our partners." Said Chris in a calm voice. Luna, however, was outraged by this.  
"How come you guys get partners before us! I can't believe this!" Luna nearly screamed before Karina stopped her.  
"Lun, I'm sure our time will come."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so!" Karina said this and Luna immedeitly calmed down and shut up.

"Luci, about 150 more coming in a 3:00 and 9:00." Grady informed Luci that more digimon were coming in at their left and right.  
"Crap, we're surronded." Luci growled.  
"No we're not! help is on the way!" Grady pointed back to Primary Village and saw that many rookie and champion digimon were running or flying toward them.  
"How far are the attackers?"  
"They're retreating!" The new attackers immedeitly ran see how many digimon were coming to help the two. Seeing this, Grady fell to the ground and morphed back into a human boy with Elecmon standing by his side with Luci doing the same and returning to herself Cerberumon.

"What a rush," Elecmon started. "I've never felt anything like it! I mean, joining with a human! It was amazing!"  
Grady got up to a sitting position and told Elecmon that he was sure that they would feel that rush many more times before the others ran over to them.

"That battle was awesome!" Gavin said enthusiasticly to Grady. "I can't wait to feel what that's like.""Well, It'll drain ya if it doesn't hurt ya, you know?" Grady turned to Luci as he finished what he had to say.  
"Yes, but during the fight, I felt three new strengths being unlocked."  
"So did I, Luci! do you think that it could be that-" Grady was trying to finish when his buddy interupted him.  
"We found our partners? Yeah. Me, Chris, and Will found that our crystals glowed as three certain digimon passed by to help you out."  
"Let me geuss," Cerberumon started. "One was a humaniod bird, another looked like a human torch, and the last one was completely made out of rocks, right?"  
"How did you know?" Will inquiried the three headed dog digimon.  
"He's been here all his life." Chris answered Will's question. "He knows much more about this world than any of us. He's probably even been in many battles before we came."  
"You are correct, I have had many travels and have seen many things before you have come. Also, I should introduce them to you. Your new partners are also friends of mine."  
"How lucky we are." Luci said rubbing the fur Cerberumon's head in all sorts of directions playfully. At least it was nice to know for them that she had some happiness.  
"Yes. Anyway, I would like you to meet Harpymon, Meramon and Gotsumon."

"You said something about us, Cerberumon?" Meramon overheard this and came over, the ground crackling as he walked.  
"Yes, I did. Apparently, You, Harpymon, and Gotsumon have partners like I do." Cerberumon told his firey friend.  
"Ah, this is good to know. after seeing how formidable you are in battle, we all have been waiting for the chance to travel with you, And it seems that fortune has shined upon us."  
"That's right, Meramon," Harpymon flew in from above them to land in front of the new digidestined. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I couldn't resist."  
"Well, I think you got the dropping part down." Luna said with a nervous grin after seeing Harpymon's talons.  
"She's right Harpymon," a voice said. The source of the voice jumped of Harpymon to reveal a Gotsumon. "You kind of need to stop doing that. It get's kind of dizzy."  
"That's just about all I hear from you when you ride on my back. Nag, Nag, Nag!"  
"Enough, you two. let's at least go greet our new partners." While Meramon said this, the crystals of the three boys rose out of their pockets and pointed to their new partners. Gavin's pointed toward Meramon, Will's toward Harpymon, and Chris's toward Gotsumon. They walked up to the crystals first to grab them and then to their new companions.

Gavin and Meramon introduced themselves and then got into a conversation about Meramon's flames. Will and Harpymon introduced themselves and then decided to get to know a little more about each other. Chris and Gotsumon just said their names and nothing more.

"I think Chris and Gotsumon are going to get along just fine." Grady commented. "Well, at least we'll get some resting time, cause I'm beat from that battle."  
Meramon took notice of Grady's actions. "Can you excuse me, for one moment?"  
"Sure." Gavin replied happily.  
"Thanks." Meramon said as he walked over to Grady. When he got there, he had a few things to say to Grady.

"Hey!" Meramon said.  
Grady got back up from his laying position.  
"Grady, am I right?"  
Grady nodded.  
"Well, the reason I came over is that, I wanted you have these." Meramon said as he pulled a clearly used, but intact pair of goggles.  
"Why?" Grady simply inquiried the humaniod flame.  
"No team is complete without a leader, And this is how we know who the digidestined. You seem like the perfect candidate."  
Grady was given these goggles and, surprizingly, they weren't that hot at all. "Thank you, Meramon."  
Meramon started to walk away when he turned his head back to Grady. "Just, don't let it get to your head." He said these final words and walked back to Gavin.

"What was that about?" Gavin asked his new friend.  
"I was just dubbing him leader."  
"Why? anyone else could of made a good leader. Why him?"  
"It's hard to explain." Meramon said while looking at Grady put on his new goggles.

He then noticed that the sun was setting. He then procesded to shout to the group "I think we should set up camp here!"  
"Why!" Luci hollered back to Meramon.  
"It's dangerous to be traveling at night! Besides, everyone could use a good night's rest so that they'll be alert for tomorrow."  
"I go get us some food." Cerberumon told his partner this and ran off into the woods.

Somewhere in the digital world, A dark figure was watching their every. "So, they managed to pass the first test. No matter, they will soon meet the same fate as the ones before them." The evil figure then proceeded to laugh maniaclly.

Grady:Scary. MK25:Watch Scream, then you'll know scary. Anyway, so that you people won't keep saying "What are you talking about when you said that." If I remember correctly, my thing for her said that her clothing choice seemed to know no happiness, am I wrong?  
Grady:No.  
Mk25:Okay then. now, a couple more things. I don't mind my stories not getting reviews or that they do get reviews. I just at least want people to read this story.  
Grady:what else?  
MK25:I can't think of Digimon for Luna and Karina, so if you have ideas contact me at my email address. I'd love to put it in this, but it keeps getting edited out. so, just click the link Maniakkid25 at the top of the page and click the link that says eMail


	6. Meramon's Story

MK25:Hello again, welcome back.  
Grady:So what's up this time.  
MK25:(wishpers unintelligible words in Grady's ear)  
Grady:Niz-ice!  
MK25:Okay, well this time, I'll do the things with the disclaimer cause you won't shut up about it, will you Grady?  
Grady:Nope!  
MK25:So, today on the disclaimer, we have this to say, cause we are in a good mood!

Disclaimer:The only things the I own that involve Digimon and Legend of Dragoon are a copy of Lod, My Characters minus Grady, and... not much else.

Grady:That still works, of course.  
MK25:Now, prepare for another trip into the fic!

Chapter 5:Meramon's story

"Master." A young man said. The dark figure turned to him.  
"What is it?" The figure said in a bit of an annoyed tone. 'He should know never to disturb me unless I call for him'  
"I apologize for disturbing you, Master, And I'm sure you're well aware of this, but five of the seven digidestined have digimon already and I'm sure that the other two will come soon."  
"Then capture the other two."  
"But how would we do that, Master?"  
'And I thought blondes were the dumb ones.' "With the Destroyer team."  
"But, that team could kill them instead!"  
"Either way, we win, don't we Davis." A smirk came across his face as he said this.  
"Yes, Master. We do. I shall go send them." The brunette disappeared into the dark hallway.  
'Dead or alive, the digidestined will be mine. Then, I shall rule this world, with them as my servants for all eternity.' These were his last thoughts before he laughed maniaclly.

Meramon was sitting a small distance away from the resting digidestined and digimon. That is, he thought they were all resting, until Grady came to his side and sat down next to him. "Hey." Grady said, stirring Meramon out of his thoughts.  
"Hello, Grady. Why aren't you asleep?"  
"I never could go to sleep easily."  
"I once knew someone like that."  
"What are you talking about?" Asked the young teen.  
"I should probably tell you this now. Those goggles I gave you, they belonged to a man named Tai Kamiya. He was a friend of mine thatsaved me from Devimon."  
"Devimon?"  
"Devimon was a devil digimon that tried to destroy my home with the help of the black gears. After Tai and his team saved the Digital world from destruction, a new team appeared to fend off a returning evil. Their leader's name was Davis Motomiya. Tai gave Davis his goggles after his original pair broke. About three years after them, Davis gave them to me and told me to give them to the leader should a new team surface."  
"And you gave them to me. I understand these things, but why did you give them to me?"  
"Because you look just like him. And with those goggles, It's a perfect match. Yet, I still don't understand why you there are new digidestined if everyone in the world was supposed to have a digivice and digimon?  
"Maybe it's a gradual thing, and absolutly everyone will have digimon."  
"Maybe."  
"Hey, I need to ask you, whatever happened to your friends?"  
"They tried to destroy the evil, and I never saw them again." He said these words with sadness in his voice and face. "It's been two years since I saw my friends."  
"I see." He then started to walk back to camp, but as he got up, A scream could be heard from their campsite. "Oh no! The others!" They both proceeded to run quickly back towards camp.

MK25:This was short, I know. But, I could think of anything else that was longer.  
Grady:I would of never expected this from you.  
MK25:Writing something sad?  
Grady:Yeah.  
MK25:Well, next chapter, The Destoryer Team. Coming soon, on tLoD...  
Grady:We hope.  
MK25:School started today.


	7. The destroyer team and the scythemon 7

MK25:Yay, it's good to talk to my friends again. Grady:are you sure your sane?  
MK25:nope. after seein one too many medival fics, takari fics(i'm all for takari, but i've seen enough), and gay coupling fics, i'm about to put a bullet in my head  
Grady:(sweatdrops)What story is it this time?  
MK25:tLoD, with a digi-cranked coming soon after. And believe me when I say this, Grady is much more powerful than he looks.  
Grady:I am?  
MK25:Definitely, and you'll find out why in this chapter.  
Grady:Yay! now if you want the disclaimer, turn to the last chapter cause we're getting tired of it. On with it!  
MK25:dude, the next time you do that, I swear... go on read, I got a few thing to say.

Chapter 6:The Destroyer Team and the Scythemon 7

Luna and Karina were holding each other tightly, hoping that they would run away. "Karina," Luna started, fear in her voice. "Why are these prehistoric monsters after us?"  
"I don't know Luna, but just don't look at them."  
The prehistoric monsters were a Monochromon, a Tyrannomon, a Darktyrannomon, and a Mastertyrannomon. But there eyes were different from regular digimon, they were a blood red. Luna screamed as loud as she could, "Stay away from me!"

Grady and Meramon were running as fast as they could back to camp. "You think you could tell me what these things are?"  
"Yes. The one on 4 legs is Monochromon. Attack: Volcanic strike! The red one is Tyrannomon. Attack: Blaze burst! The black one is Darktyrannomon. Attack: Fire burst! And the last one is Mastertyrannomon, the strongest one of the group. Attack: Master fire! It looks like Tyrannomon is about to attack!"  
"No! We can't be too late!"  
As these words came out of his mouth, they both could hear two voices shouting attacks. After approxamently 10 seconds, Tyrannomon was destroyed and behind the data bit were two more figures.  
"We gotta help them!" Grady said this as it seemed that electricity began to charge through his body. He somehow jumped off Meramon's chest, fist surging with electricity.

Luna saw Grady coming fast toward them. "Look! we're saved!" Karina looked to see Grady coming as well, aimed for Mastertyrannomon. Soon, he held his fist up, ready to punch him, But went through instead. Karina and Luna were speechless as well as Meramon, who arrived moments later to see Grady easily taking down the last two enemies and turn toward the two new figures, ready to attack them. "Stop! We do not wish to harm you." The first figure said, stepping forward to reveal a Humaniod creature, covering every inch of her body in a cloak except for her eyes. The eyes were a gold color.  
"My sis is right! we want to help." The second figure stepping forward to reveal a creature exactly like the first, except she was fairly taller and her eyes were a deep blue.  
"Who are you, then?" Grady said in a stern, unfazed voice.  
"I am Lightscythemon,..." The first figure started.  
"And I am Waterscythemon!" The second figure finished.  
In unsion, they said, "We're.. The Scythemon sisters of the Scythemon 7!"  
Meramon managed to regain himself. "But wasn't your team destroyed in the Digimon campaign?"  
While the sister digimon were replying to Meramon's question, Grady, now on his knees, looking at his hands, amazed, couldn't say anything. 'How did I do that,' were his last thoughts until he ran off into the woods.  
But as he ran further away, Karina and Luna's crystals began to glow and point toward Lightscythemon and Waterscythemon.  
"I guess these are our new partners." Karina simply explained.

Grady was running. He didn't know where, but anywhere that could give him time to think. He eventually came upon a lake. He splashed his face in the cold water, mumbling questions until he heard a voice say, "Some questions are best left answered until the time is right."  
This scared Grady and he stopped to look around. "Who and where are you?"  
"I was once a digimon, but I am now just a spirit, reincarnated and living a new life. As for your second question, look down." Grady did what he was told. But, instead of his own reflection, he saw a cloaked man with bright purple eyes.  
He jumped back at this. 'What am I?' He thought to himself.  
"This is who you are. I live within you, reborn as a second spirit in your body."  
Grady nodded at this, and realized that he wasn't talking to anyone except himself. 'It would be best not to say anything to you when I'm around the team.'  
"Yes, but you can still think it, for my spirit lies within your body and mind."  
Grady just smiled and went back to the campsite, morning coming off the horizon.

"There he is!" Meramon said happily as he saw Grady coming out of the forest. Everyone had awaken by the time they noticed Grady was missing. They all ran over to him, happy that he was okay.  
"Where were you, smart one?" Gavin asked sternly.  
"One: 'smart one' is my line, two: I just needed some time to myself."  
"At least your okay!" Elecmon said, bounding into Grady's arms.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I just needed some time to think."  
'He's hiding something.' Chris thought, knowing that if he said it, it might get the team concerned.  
"Now that everyone is awake and counted for, we should get going. Grady, lead the way." Harpymon said.  
"Hold on! Grady is no outdoorsman. He'd probably lead us in circles _with_ a map." Gavin said, trying to stop them from getting lost.  
"Then how 'bout you lead us through this world?" Grady asked. "Since you're so full of yourself, Gav."  
Gavin happily nodded. At least he could keep us from getting lost. Grady then noticed that the two sister digimon were still here  
"Hey, I never got a chance to thank you for helping my friends." Grady said, eyes toward Lightscythemon and Waterscythemon.  
"It's our duty. at least, it is now." Lightscythemon said.  
"Yeah! They're our new partners." Luna said, hugging Waterscythemon.  
"Well then," Cerberumon started, "Now that that's settled let's go save the world."  
Everyone nodded and Gavin and Grady led the way, through the woods to find this evil's lair.

"What are you, boy?" The dark figure asked the monitor. "It does not matter, for soon they shall be mine, and both worlds shall forever remember the name Nightmaredramon!" He said this leave the monitor and into a light revealing his identity.  
Nightmaredramon was a cross between a tyrannomon and a dragon digimon. His eyes were black and his long tail seemed to sway as he walked. His arms were uneven. One was a normal arm with three claws at the hand, a blue-purple like all his body. but his other hand was twice as long, a bright brown, had two claw-like fingers on the top end of th arm, and one on the bottom end.  
'Gennai will rue the day he sent them.'

Grady:so those were the voices keeping me up  
MK25:ooooooooooookay, anyway, any digimon that needed a description is mine.  
Grady:so, when are you getting a new chapter up for digi-cranked.  
MK25:I had to get an idea first, but i'm ready to start now.


	8. Flames of rage

Grady:due to emotional and physical...things, MK25 can't join us currently--  
MK25:Don't you wanta watch the roast of Pam Anderson?  
Grady:Why would you want to... never mind! Anyways you know the drill, intro, this is tLoD, disclaimer, on with the fic! I gotta pull MK away from the TV before he hits Tales of Symphonia or keeps the TV on to watch... No, just shut up or else it'll be worse.  
MK25:Shut up, Lisa's on! ...OH MY GOD, ANDY DICK JUST BLEW TOMMY LEE!  
Grady:Do I care?

Chapter 9:Flames of rage

"Davis, please!" A small dino-humaniod digimon was shouting at Davis through a cage.  
"I'm sorry Veemon, but until you join our cause, I can't!"  
"But you don't under-!"  
"I understand fine. You think that I should be in there with you!"  
Veemon's eyes fell on the stone floor. 'He really did brainwash you.' Veemon wanted out, but not if it endangered his friend.  
"Alright, I'll stay."  
"Good. See ya Veemon."  
'I just hope Biyomon wasn't caught.' Veemon thought as Davis left into the dark corridor.

The team of 14 were walking through the forest. Somewhere, the Jurassic park theme was playing and everyone except Grady was getting annoyed(a/n:I'll let you do the math). Gavin finally snapped, faced Grady, and said "Will you shut up?"  
"What, it seems like the perfect song." Grady immeditaley answered back.  
"After hearing the Jurassic Park song 20 times in a row, it makes me want to put a bullet in my head." Luci retorted toward Grady.  
"Fine. " Grady said, defeated. "Then can---"  
"No Final Fantasy either!" Gavin diddn't even have to wait for Grady to finish.  
"Damnit!" Grady muttered under his breath.  
'Don't even say it!' Grady thought to his new found voice.  
"As you wish." It simply replied.  
"Hey, Gav?" Grady started.  
"No KH either!"  
"I was gonna ask about Super Smash Bros. Melee."  
Before Gavin could answer, Luna cut in. "Hey, what's that?"They all turned their heads toward the direction that Luna was pointing to see a pink bird-like creature on the ground, not moving at all.  
"Oh no!" Meramon said as he rushed over to the bird.  
"Wait up Meramon." Harpymon screamed as he followed him, the other dozen right behind Harpymon.

When they managed to catch up to Meramon, he was shaking the bird's head, mumbling "Please, don't die on me. Please!"  
The bird's eyes started to slowly open and saw Meramon. "Me..ra..mon?" The bird creature asked.  
"Thank god you're okay." Meramon said happily. "I'm so glad to see you again, Biyomon."  
"MERAMON!" Biyomon said happyily. "I knew I could find someone!"  
"Meramon, is this friend of yours?" Gavin asked his partner  
'Is the Pope catholic?" Grady thought as he rolled his eyes. Gavin immidietly slapped Grady. "HEY! You know that's what I do!"  
Biyomon saw this and smiled, or at least that's what the others thought, and said "New digidestined! Maybe I can free the others!"  
"What about the others?" Meramon asked the bird.  
"This creature locked me and all the other Digimon in cages and he...he..." Biyomon couldn't finish before she burst into tears.  
"Damn him!" Lightscythemon muttered under her breath. "Do you think you can take us to the team?"  
"I bet she can, but we got company first." Waterscythemon said as she pulled her scythe out. She could see mroe enemies coming through the bushes. "Don't these guys ever give up?"  
"I can't digivolve without Sora, so there's no way I can help." Biyomon said, thinking that they were already defeated."  
"Don't worry, _we'll _protect _you._" Elecmon said, jumping out of Grady's hands.  
"You ready Luci?" Cerberumon asked her partner.  
"Always am." Luci said as she pulled out her crystal.  
"Same here, Elecmon." Grady said as he got ready as well.  
Biyomon watched in awe as the four disappeared and two warriors replaced them. "Amazing..." was the only thing Biyomon could say.  
The two stood ready as they saw their opponents. They could make out the form of a Devidramon, a Blackgatomon, and a Myotismon.  
"Luci, stay back." Grady ordered.  
"Why?" Luci hissed.  
"These Digimon are darkness-based, and you use darkness-based attacks."  
"Fine." Luci growled out. "But then, If the same goes for reverse, let me be your shield."  
"Alright." Grady remarked.

Gavin was chuckling at their conversation. Luna noticed this and asked him what was so funny. Gavin replied "I never thought the Grady's video game knowledge would come in handy one day."  
"Umm..."  
"Grady is a gamer, and speaks gamer as well. he's a freak and now, his gaming knowledge can be used."  
"Oh..." was all that Luna could say.

"Atomic thunder ray!" Grady shout and about 10,000 volts of electricity came out of his hands. The charged ray of electrons(a/n:sorry, geek in me talkin') destroyed the Blackgatomon and the Devidramon, but Myotismon was left unfazed.Myotismon countered with his famous 'Grizzly wing.' and tossed back the two. As they hit the ground, they transformed back into their original froms, out cold.  
"Now what are we supposed to do" Karina asked as Myotismon slowly stepped toward them. Gavin ran in front of his friends, arms outstretched.  
"You really think you could protect them?" Myotismon asked, his voice resembling what a snake would sound like.  
"I may not be able to, but I'm not afraid to die to the likes of you!" Gavin said this and his crystal started to glow a flame-like red. The light engulfed him and Meramon and they were replaced by a flaming warrior in red armor. This new warrior had flames slipping out of the space in his armor. His helm covered his entire face and held a red sword in his left hand.  
Grady had woken up by this time and shouted at Gavin "Jump when he gets ready to launch a Grizzly Wing!"  
Gavin nodded and ran in to fight. He started by using his sword in a technique that showed that he was in a rage, but Myotismon blocked or dodged them. Then, Myotismon got ready for another Grizzly wing, so instinct kicked in for Gavin and he jumped to about 20 feet. "Flare divebomb!" Gavin said as headed back to the ground, flames growing larger. He collided with Myotismon, creating an explosion just barely not reaching the others.

When it died down, Gavin jumped out of the new carter and turned back into himself and Meramon as they both fell on the ground in exhaustion. Everyone except Grady and Karina ran over to, for Grady and Karina were trying to wake up Luci. When that didn't work, they carried her over to the others and they all decided to camp here for the night, For Gavin and Luci needed to rest.  
"If this is going to happen every time we transform, we're done." Chris said.  
"Your right, but I think the transformations just take some getting used to." Will said.  
"I can't wait to see what I'll be like." Luna said as she looked up and down Waterscythemon's body and then at her crystal.

"You hum a fanfare, and I will beat the snot out of you." Gavin told Grady in a definite tone."I see you still have enough energy to run your mouth." Grady slyly remarked.  
"Shut up, you two!" Karina said whacking Grady over the head. She was about to whack Gavin too when Grady but in.  
"Dah-ah-ah! That's my job!" Grady said as he whacked Gavin.  
"He _is _right." Gavin stated. "He always whacks me when I do something stupid."  
"And you don't fight back?" Will inquiried.  
"On a rare occasion, Yes, Will." Grady answered Will.  
"Enough talk, let's just get ready for camp. The sun's about to set already." Chris said.  
"I don't understand why it's so dangerous to travel at night."  
"Alot stronger Digimon roam at night." Biyomon replied.  
"And considering the trouble we had with that whatever-it's-called--" Chris started  
"Myotismon." Biyomon corrected him.  
"Whatever. Anyways, I don't think that we could survive traveling at night."  
"Ugh! Look, There's a lake nearby, I'm going for some time to myself, k?" Grady said.  
"Sure, whatever." Gavin said, while the others just stared at him blankly.  
"Cool!" Grady said as he dissappeared into the trees. When he was gone, They all asked why he left to a lake. Gavin replied "He likes to be alone sometimes." Then, he volunteered to get food with Meramon.

MK25:God I wish I recorded that roast.  
Grady:At least you managed to stop at the roast of Denis Leary.  
MK25:Whatever. R and R/R+R/whatever variation you like. I should mention that--  
Grady:He and I really do speak gamer and chat in real life. Same for smacking Gavin.  
MK25:You stole my line!  
Grady:Later, peoples!  
MK25:O-o  
Grady:what?


	9. Should I or should I not

(MK25 is lurched over his arm, hurling badly.)  
Grady:Take it to the bathroom! Yeah, sorry it took so long. We know you've been waiting but school sucks! Anyways...(turns to MK25) WHAT THE...! Oh, my god, that is just wrong. I can't believe you hurled so much that you pop an arteiry!  
MK25:(sickly)I feel another wave...(hurls and passes out)  
Grady:The dude was throwing up over yaoi couples. What a pansy! Here's the story, be back soon

Chapter 9:Should I or should I not

Grady was sitting at the edge of the lake, whispering "Simple and clean". Everyone else was asleep, or so he thought, and thought he could have a little privacy with his newest companion and stopped singing until he heard a familiar voice surprize him. "Hey!" was enough to make him slip into the lake in surprize and fear. When he came up, he saw Gavin smirking.  
Grady was ticked off now and tried to pull him in as well, but Gavin dodged. He came out of the lake and saw he was soaked. "Thanks, Gav." Grady said, sarcasm and anger in his voice.  
"Good to see you too." Gavin replied.  
"Dude, you better hope I don't get sick 'cause of this."  
"Oh, please! Like you'll get sick from some lake water."  
"I guess your right. best stop worryin' 'bout it."  
Grady sighed as he sat back down by the lake. Gavin sat down with him and turned to him. "Hey Grady?" Grady shifted his eyes to him. "I've been meaning to ask you, yet I wanted to wait till we were alone. Meramon told me about that fight last night, and I want to know how you did it."  
Grady's eyes shifted back to the moon. He was deep in thought. 'Should I tell him?' Grady was asking his newest buddy.  
"If he is truly your friend, he will still accept you."  
'Guess your right. By the way, I never caught your name.'  
"My name is Thunderscythemon, or, at least it once was."  
'Mind if I call you that.'  
"No, not at all."

But, while Grady and Thunderscythemon were having this conversation, Gavin noticed that Grady reflection would change in the water, but not his physical form. Grady, after the little talk, notice that he was staring at the water. "Guess I have no choice now." he said aloud. He meant to as well, he wanted Gavin's undivided attenion. "Gav, I know you can keep a secret, so I'll tell you. But you can tell anyone! I want to tell them myself, when I'm ready to."  
"Okay, then. Just between us." Gavin said.  
"Last night, after the fight, I ran away in fear. Fear of myself and of my friends. I didn't know if the power I unleashed was controllable or if it would control me. Soon enough, I came upon this lake. I splashed the water on my face, thinking about what had happened, Until a voice had explained everything about what happened. He told me many things, but the one that effected me was the most was that he told me that he was a being, but now, he lives within me. He was the one that trusted me with his strength. You may not believe me now, but I am telling the pure and honest truth!"  
Gavin was sitting in awe as he heard this story. 'So, could my friend be...no, he couldn't. Grady is still Grady, no matter what he is.'  
"So what are you saying, your some sort of super being, like a superhero or somethin'?" Gavin didn't know if he was telling the truth, because he knows Grady definitely can lie.  
"Not just yet, no. But when I'm ready, I can truly release this power he entrusted me with at full force." Grady said this as he got up. "I'm going to sleep, stay here if you want to." Grady then left back to camp.  
'So, that's the entire story, huh? I promise you then, I won't tell. I'll let you tell them yourself.' He thought this as he stared at the moon one last time before going to camp.

MK25:Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a train.  
Grady:Dude, go wash up. You're covered in vomit.  
MK25:Don't remind me. Next time, a new transformation. TTFN--  
Grady:Oh, god no! For all that is right, Do NOT quote tigger.  
MK25:I'd love to, but I can't get it out of my head. See ya!


	10. a light in the darkness

Grady: Uh….. hiya, welcome back. We know we haven't been on for a while. So that's why we back now. And uh….  
turns around to see MK sprawled out on the floor  
Grady: He fell asleep (yeah that works). On with it!

Chapter 9:A light in the darkness

"No, no, no, no, no, and NO!" Grady screamed to the rest of the team. They were all standing in front of a gray house. It looked normal enough, except for the fact that some of the paint was peeling and a couple of the shutters were coming off the windows.  
"What is your problem!" Karina argued with Grady. "It's a house! The sun is setting, we need shelter. Do the math.""I'm all for shelter, but I'd rather sleep in an active volcano than that house!"  
"You've got to be kidding me, you already developed a paranoia and we've only been here a few days!" Gavin hollered.  
"Forget it," Chris said. "When he decides to come in, we'll already be inside."The team, minus Grady and Elecmon, went up toward the house. "Are we gonna follow them?" Elecmon asked."We don't have much of a choice," Grady sighed as he ran up to catch the team. But what they didn't know was when they were arguing, something was watching them.  
"The stage has been set, the pieces have been placed, and now, the specimen has walked in,"The creature said. "Ah, yes… the boy will be the first to test my new project." Those silent words flowed with the wind as he disappeared.

"So I see you decided to follow us," Luci said."You think I had much of a choice," Grady managed to huff out between pants.  
"Shut it and let's start looking!" Gotsumon scolded Grady.Grady looked around the room.There were three paths to take, up the stairs in front of them, down the hallway to the left, or up the stairs to the right. 'I was trying to avoid this but…' "We'll split in teams of 4, 5, and 6," Grady said. "I'd make 3 teams of 5, but that would mean splitting a partner. So how 'bout this, Will, you, Luna, and Karina go up those stairs," He pointed to the stairs in front of the door. "Gav, you, and me go down the hallway, and that leaves Chris, Luci, and Biyomon to take the other stairs. We meet back here later. Everyone ok with that?" All the others nodded and headed down their respective directions.

The silhouette from the roof was now found in a dark room, many screens in front of him. Each one had a different group on them. He had a finger, illuminated brown by the light of the screens, pointed toward the left most screen. On it was Grady, Gavin, Elecmon, and Meramon. "The specimen is drawing closer to the trap," He muttered, his voice as dark as the room. "Soon this world will be mine, and they will simply be pawns in my everlasting rule." He snapped his fingers, and four more shadows appeared in the room. They were all at least a quarter the size of the caller, and each were floating. "Bring him to me," The silhouette said without even turning. They all disappeared and he was alone again. "Soon, very soon…"

Grady: Part one of a very long one. He's still out. Later!


	11. part 2

Chapter 9-Part 2

Grady and Gavin entered a room at the end of the hall. It was a Kitchen combined with a living room. "Sweet, 'bout time we found something!" Gavin said. Gavin ran over to the living room while Grady checked all the doors in the room. "Hey, Elecmon," Grady addressed his partner. "Is it just me, or do you feel like we're being watched."  
"You're going crazy again," Gavin interrupted. "Like Karina said, there is nothing wrong with this house."  
"I don't know Gavin, I kind of agree with him," Meramon replied to him. "This place does seem a little strange."  
"Well," Grady started as he opened another door. "At least I have one agreement, better than nuh…." He stopped in mid-sentence and stood still as he stared at a floating ghost. "Gav," He started, pointing to the ghost.  
"Oh what is it…" he stopped his sentence as he saw what Grady wanted him to see.  
Grady slammed the door in its face and stood in front of it. "Don't worry," Elecmon said. "There just Bakemon."  
"Great, it nice that there are GHOST digimon!" As Grady said this, 3 more fazed into the room along with the original one passing through the wall. Grady screamed and ran over to Gavin side of the room. "Just fine, huh!" Grady nearly shouted at him  
"Oh, you can't be serious," Gavin said. He and Meramon walked right over to them and transformed to fight. The same flaming warrior replaced them both as he stood ready to fight. The Bakemon slowly surrounded him, inching closer towards him.  
As this was happening, Grady said to himself, "Man, I can't let him fight them by himself. The least I could do is half the odds." Grady ran up and transformed as well.  
"Well, looks like you snapped out of your fearful phase."  
"I've known you too long to let you fight for real with these odds."  
"Then we better get started."

"Jeez, this place is like a mansion," Luna said. "This must be the 10th room we've looked through."  
"Actually, it's the 13th," Waterscythemon interrupted her aloud thoughts. The Group had been checking rooms for a place to sleep for the night. So far, they haven't even found a bedroom yet.  
"GRRR! So many rooms and not one to sleep in!" Karina growled. "So much for finding a place to sleep."  
"Well, this is the last one in the hall, maybe we'll get lucky here," Luna said. She opened it and everyone gasped and the horrid sight. Luna gave a deer-in-the-headlights stare, Will and Waterscythemon near hurled, Harpymon's and Lightscythemon's left eyes started to twitch. Karina was the only one who wasn't paralyzed in fear. She walked in, and she gazed at the walls. Partially in amazement, and partially in fear. Every one of the walls was covered in a dried, black substance. But on some parts it was read. As she examined it more closely, she realized it was blood. "Guys," Karina said, her voice shaking in well-explained fear. "Maybe Grady was right about this place."  
"I say we get back to the others," Harpymon stated. "Now!"

Chris and his team were doing the same thing as Luna's, looking for a place to sleep. They were lucky enough to find two rooms before anything freaky. All of them where headed back to the meeting point. Biyomon stroke up a conversation. "Do you think that boy Grady has gone crazy yet?" This question surprised the other four and everyone stopped.  
"Well, I don't know," Cerberumon stated.  
"That's pretty obvious," Gotsumon blurted out. Cerberumon shot him a cold look and growled before turning back forward.  
"Ask him," Chris simply stated. "You'll get an answer."  
"You know, you don't seem to talk to much," Luci stated. "Why is that?"  
"For reasons the are too scary to explain." Chris started walking again, and after a few seconds, everyone followed.

Gavin's team wasn't faring so well. Gavin was out of commission due to the fact that he was knocked out of his form and injured too much to fight. Meramon and Grady were still fighting though, but losing. They couldn't land a hit on them, but them were beating them to a pulp. 'Crap,' Grady thought, 'we're losing. What do they want?'  
'You think I know!' He heard Elecmon say.  
'I wasn't asking-,' "Urgh" He got slammed with an evil charm attack and knocked out of his form as well. The Bakemon stopped attacking and headed for Grady. Each one grabbed a limb and lifted him to the air. Elecmon tried to stop them with a 'super thunder strike', but they all disappeared before it hit.  
"No…" Elecmon sighed in defeat.  
"Mera….mon," Gavin grunted out. "Get…..the others. Elecmon, go…..with him."  
"Are you-," Meramon tried to say.  
"JUST GO!"

Grady awakened in a dark room. He wasn't restrained anything, so he stood up and took a look around the room. As his eyes scan the room, he noticed a light coming from a few TVs with an outline of a figure illuminated by the light. "I see you are awake, little one," The figure said to him, "Now the test may begin."  
"What test?" Grady queried. As soon as the words left his mouth, the room illuminated with many torches.  
"To see if you can use the beast." The figure reminded him of some sort of mythical dragon, mostly of a wyvern, except for the large brown arm.  
He just stared until he felt disoriented.  
"Sight a bit fuzzy?" The creature said. "Do not worry, it will all be over soon."  
Grady didn't know what he was talking about until he caught a glimpse of his hand. He watched in horror as his skin was quickly overtaken by scales.  
"Well, look who it is," Luci said. "Is anything wrong?"  
"No…talking now," Karina said. "Just want to get everyone out of here. Where's Gavin and his group?"  
"Guys!" Elecmon shouted. This scared Luna and Elecmon apologize for that and cut straight to it. "Gavin needs help! Quickly, follow us!" They raced back the direction they came from and everyone tried to catch up. "What is wrong with you people now?" Luci asked.  
"We'll explain later." Will replied. Luci made a motion and Cerberumon jumped in front of everyone else, blocking the group's path  
"We want answers. NOW!" Chris stated.  
Luna sighed and explained their little 'finding'.


	12. part 3

Chapter 9-part 3

Gavin was struggling get off the floor. He had three cuts on his stomach, each parallel to each other. He also had a cut on each forearm, a cut just below his right eye, and two cuts on his left knee. To lessen the pain on his face, he kept his right eye closed. He managed to get in a squatting position before he heard a whooshing noise. Gavin turned to see a two-legged figure walking towards him. The figure was a humanoid dinosaur, three digits at the end of each limb, scales covering him head to toe, but a human-like stance. The scales glowed an eerie gray. He also had a bastard sword, sheathed on his left thigh. "What the-!""You do not need to worry, yet," The creature said. "But the moment you make the move to attack, you and your friends are fair game."  
"How-,"  
"I know everything that goes on in this house. Every step you take, every item you look at, every bite you eat in this house, I see."  
"Yeah, well, when my friends come here, you'll be gone."  
"Oh, on the contrary," At this point he pulled out his sword "for it will be you that will die." At that moment, Gavin's friend barged into the room. "Right on cue." He picked up Gavin and faced him, sword at his throat. "Everyday, you meddle in my master's dream. He wants what you could only dream of. Seeing you do these things have left me no choice. The digi-destined will be exterminated, and my master shall reign supreme, and all who oppose will meet the same fate."  
The creature tossed Gavin back to the group and stood there, maniacally laughing. The laugh was as darker than anything they've heard. It was almost as if he was completely evil.  
"Gavin, you okay," Meramon asked.  
"I'm can fight, if that's what you want to know."  
"Good," Luci said. "Cause this fight's gonna be a long one."  
Both of them transformed to fight this new digimon, and in place of the two pairs of partners were a warrior. Gavin unsheathed his sword and faced their opponent, rage conquering his fear.  
"Make your move," The creature said to them. He was not in any fighting stance. Instead, his sword went down parallel to his leg.  
They lunged for him, each ready to attack. The digimon simply stepped to the side and dodged both the attacks easily. Gavin jumped above him, sword over his head. His opponent saw this, swept his right leg around, and slammed a kick to the stomach launching Gavin into the wall. He couldn't get up after that hit. He split back to his regular form with him knocked out and Meramon dazed but unharmed. Luci came in with her "Emerald darkness" attack, but where she reappeared she was cut up her arm and leg. A trail of blood painted the sky as she fell to the ground, turning back to a human. She showed the same injuries she obtained a few moments ago.  
With their partners out of commission, Meramon and Cerberumon attack with great ferocity. But all the attacks were either dodged or counter-attacked. In a few minutes, the two digimon were nearly drained of all energy to fight.  
"These are the great digi-destined that are supposed to protect this world. You inferior beings are nothing more the a buzzing fly to me. And in the end, all pests are exterminated, one way or another." He transferred the sword to his left hand and ran up to the panting digimon, ready to slice them to pieces. But something resonated in his mind as he ran up. 'NO!' the voice screamed. He stopped, then chuckled. "No, huh," He said aloud. "Then I'll start with the humans first." He walked over to the group, the other digimon ready to fight, and raised his hand. A shockwave was launched out, sending the digimon flying away. He stepped to Karina, sword to her throat. "You know what they say," He said in her ear. "Women and children first."  
"I'm not afraid."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, cause I know that in the end, the light will prevail."  
After this, her crystal glowed as a white aura surrounded her. Lightscythemon, who was regaining herself from the shockwave, glowed in the same way. Lightscythemon disappeared into a small white ball, colliding with Karina. This filled the room with the white light. When the light dimmed, a sickle-bearing ninja was in Karina's place. The warrior was wearing tight white cloth all up her body, covering everything except a new pair of white eyes and a few locks of platinum hair. Instead of a scythe, she used a sickle as her weapon, a star glowing on the handle.  
"This changes nothing," her opponent said to her.  
"No," She said. "It changes everything."  
She went on the offensive slashing upwards at a slight angle. Her opponent easily blocked them with one hand on his sword. Karina jumped back. "What are you?"  
"You can call me," He paused for what seemed to be an eternity. "Beastmon"  
"Well, then," Karina started. "I don't know what in your heart, but I can sure as heck pull it out. In fact, you seem familiar."  
"Well that's funny, cause I don't know you."  
"We'll see 'bout that." She brought her pose so that her arms and legs could make a star formation. "STAR BEAM!"  
In a flash, a star replace her figure, shooting a white light straight towards Beastmon in the shape of a star. It hit him dead on, but was unfazed. He simply chuckled and said "That's your big attack? I've seen stronger attacks from an in-training-"  
his sword slipped from his hand, the long blade clanging on the floor. His eyes were wide with pain. He screamed, holding his head like something was quickly coming over him. As his scene was taking place, dark arcs of electricity escaped from his body, but re-entered as white arcs. This process quickened until a small explosion happened, sending smoke into the air.  
When it cleared they where all shocked at what they saw. In place on a horrid monster was Grady, on his knees and crying into his hands. Gavin came to and saw his friend sobbing and the creature gone. He tried to get up off the floor, But Grady heard his grunts and turned to him. Gavin got a good look at his face: bloodshot eyes, red face, and a quivering lip. Grady ran over to help him up, still sobbing a little. Karina grabbed Luci, still lying on the ground from her injuries.  
"Let's go," She simply said, with no one saying a word.

Grady took one last glimpse at the house, the same house that caused him and his friends so much pain. Night had fallen outside, and the team was just a few hundred feet the house. He took a look at the rest of the team, all sleeping.  
'Are you sure you want to do this?' He heard a familiar voice in his head.  
'Yes, I must do this, Thunderscythemon. Without anyone else.  
'Very well, I will not try to stop you, not that I could anyway.'  
Grady shedded a few tears before whispering, "I'm sorry." Afterwards, he disappeared into the night.

MK25: THAT'S FOR THE FRYING PAN, BEE-UH… realizes he has a golf club is in his hand in plain sight and stashes it. Well,thisisit,ohwow,lookatthetime,gottago, BYE!


	13. Mother Earth's Anger

MK25: YAY! We're back and he's up!  
Grady: You gave me a concussion  
MK25: You put a 3-inch depression in my skull.  
Grady: I was in a coma for three days  
MK25: It…never mind. In case your wondering, I was sort of laying low cause I probably royally screwed with some people in the 8th chapter.  
Grady: Not to mention school was killing him and the breaks screwed him up. But now, writer's block. "Her quirky sense of humor."  
MK25:Did you have to quote Serendipity from Dogma.  
Grady: No, but I did. Well, in this chapter-  
MK25: Dude, shut up! I hate spoilers.  
Grady: Then why do you watch Cheat to see how a game ends?  
MK25: No comment. HEY, Wait a minute…

Chapter 10: Mother Earth's Anger.

The team was trekking through a desert. The heat was starting to get to them. They kept on, knowing that someone was up this direction.

(flashback)Gavin was just waking up from a good nights rest. He checked around to make sure everyone was ok. That's when he noticed Grady was missing.  
'He was supposed to wake me up to watch.' Gavin thought 'I should of known something was up.'  
"Guys, wake up, Grady's gone!" He shouted to the rest of the team. Some of them were surprised. Some were mad.  
"Why so early?" Luna yawned.  
"I already told you, Grady is gone!"  
Everyone but Elecmon gasped, where as Elecmon started to cry. "I can't believe he would leave without me." He muttered.  
"Hey," Karina knelt by the small digimon. "I'm sure he had reasons for going. Maybe he had some personal problems to sort out-"  
"Or maybe he was kidnapped." Chris interrupted.  
"Hey everyone," Gotsumon called for the team. "I found somethin'!"  
They rushed over to Gotsumon. When they realized what they were called over for, everyone had mixed emotions. In front of them lay Grady's goggles.  
"No," Gavin uttered. "No, NO, he had to have gone somewhere!"  
Gavin ran of in a random direction after grabbing the goggles. Everyone followed suit.(end of flashback).

By now, Luna was getting a piggyback ride from Karina, Will was getting a ride from Harpymon, and everyone was sweating expect for Meramon. However, Gavin wasn't exhausted for the heat yet.  
"It's so hot!" Luna whined.  
"We're in the middle of a desert," Gavin snapped back. "What did you expect?"  
"For it to be cooler than this."  
"I've been up this way before," Cerberumon stated. "So, if I remember correctly, we should see an oasis soon."  
"Whew, bout time," Luci sighed. "I'm need a drink."  
"I see it up ahead!" Will shouted down to the others. They looked in the distance and saw a green blur. They all knew they were close and started running. But it was farther than they thought because the ones that ran were exhausted to the point of unconsciousness. They fell flat on their backs at the side of the oasis.  
"Al…right," Gavin huffed. "We…take a…quick…break and…get back…to searching."  
"Water!" Luna shouted as she almost dove into the cooling depths.  
Everyone did what they needed to do while at the oasis, such as take a drink, or sit in the shade of the trees to cool off, before heading out. But while everyone else was doing what they needed to do, Gavin sat back on the trunk of a tree facing out towards the way all of them were headed.  
"What's up?" Biyomon surprised Gavin. He twitched a little, but not much came out of him. "So," the digimon continued. "Are we just searching aimlessly, or do you somehow know where Grady is?"  
"Ever since I got here," Gavin replied, "I felt a greater connection with him than before. Almost as if I can never truly separate from him, cause I know exactly where he is."  
"So we're headed in a certain direction because only you know where he is."  
"That's what it seems like," He replied to the bird digimon. "At least to me." He stood up and faced the others. "Everyone ready!"  
They all stopped what they were doing and headed to Gavin. "Then we leave."

Grady was running through a jungle of sorts. Though as he ran, while the trees surrounding him turned into a blur, he still managed to jump over the roots covering to floor. He stopped by what seemed to be the biggest tree of them all and caught his breath. He was panting heavily from the running he just did.  
'Ah crap,' he thought, 'should of never left those goggles back with the others. Now they probably think I've been kidnapped…again!'  
'When was the first time?' Thurderscythemon's voice resonated in his mind.  
'The Bakemon…'  
'Ah yes, that unfortunate event-.'  
'Don't remind me.'  
'Do not worry about that now,' Thunderscythemon said to him 'Just worry about what's going on now.'  
'You're right. Let's keep going.' He ended the conversation and bolted off into the distance.

Gavin was checking up on Luci before they set off again. They had stopped a few yards from the oasis when Luci collapsed due to these injures.  
"How you doin'?" Gavin asked her.  
"Pretty good. My arm doesn't hurt, it was just the leg," She said as she dabbed the large cut with a piece of cloth she teared from her shirt, trying to get the sand off the still barely open wound. "I should be fine in a day or so."  
"Good to hear," He replied happily. "You need any help walking?"  
"No, I just have a limp on this leg. I can walk by myself."  
"Hey!" Meramon called out to them. "Are we leaving or what?  
"Yeah, I'm ready!" Luci called out to the rest of the team.  
No sooner than Luci got up, the earth under their feet trembled and quaked.  
"What's happening?" Luna managed to stutter out before stumbling to the ground  
"A quake!" Will wondered aloud.  
"No, It can't be." Chris simply answered his question.

Just as suddenly as it started, however, it stopped, leaving more questions for the already confused team. But Chris zoned out after the quake stopped, as if he saw something. He gasped in fear as he realized what was going on.  
"Luna, look out!" Chris jumped to save her just in time. Just moments after Chris' little save, a humongous wave of sand toppled hundreds of feet over them.  
"Thanks, I guess" Luna said to her savior, thrown into a stupor by her near-death experience.  
When the sand wave settled on the ground, a large scorpion-like creature stood in front of them. However, the legs and stinger were replaced with blades and a second pair of claws brandished blades on the ends. A large set of jet black eyes barely stuck out of the top of the head, and another set was almost unnoticeable in the middle of the head.  
"What is that!" Gavin screamed.  
"Scorpiomon!" Elecmon called out.  
"So you are the digidestined that my master sent me out for?" Scorpiomon questioned. "Bah, You're nothing but a bunch of kids."  
"Yeah," Karina called out. "Well we'll see about that."  
Karina, Gavin, and Luci turned into their warrior forms and got ready to fight. As soon as Gavin got him in his sights, he rushed in, blade ready. He leaped up about 40 feet in the air. But by the time he got down enough to hit Scorpiomon, it disappeared into the sand. They swept the area for him until a voice shouting "TAIL BLADE!" was heard. Gavin just barely escaped getting stabbed when Scorpiomon's tail lurched up to nail him.  
"Jeez, that was close!" Gavin hollered. As soon as the tail disappeared into the sand, they lost track of him.  
"As long as he's in the sand, we're toast." Luci said  
"The coward!" Karina shouted punching into the ground.  
Once she punched the ground, Scorpiomon came up and knocked all of them into the sky, Each of them landing face first into the ground, knocked out of consciousness and form on contact with the ground. Scorpiomon was about to finish them off when Elecmon intervened.

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"

Elecmon used his attack to help out but all it did was aggravate Scorpiomon. Though it was useless, Elecmon kept attacking until he was swatted away by Scorpiomon's tail.As Elecmon lay there, Chris thought, 'If I could only help them, but I'm just not strong enough,' He thought as he felt helpless for a few long moments. 'But that's not going to stop me!' He started to run off towards the battlefield. By the time the others could stop him, he had already started to egg on Scorpiomon.  
"C'mon, you coward!" He screamed into the distance. "Why don't try that stuff on me, ya eight-legged freak excuse for a true digimon!"  
This obviously irritated Scorpiomon for he started to attack repeatedly with his tail blade, But every attack was quickly dodged, as if the attack was expected.  
Karina had just awoken to see this sight along with all the others that were conscious.  
"How on Earth is he doing that?" She muttered to herself.  
Chris wore himself out dodging attacks left and right. But Scorpiomon attacked once again with his tail blade. Chris didn't have enough energy to flee from the next attack, so he braced himself for the attack. But, before the attack came, it stopped suddenly. It was then when Chris opened his eyes and saw why the attack never hit. He saw his crystal's tan glow envelop him and Gotsumon. When the light died down, a most amazing transformation had happened.  
Instead of a humanoid appearance, a creature much like Gotsumon stood in front of the group, except twice as tall and with spaces between the rocks, as if held together by an invisible force. Two smaller rocks were orbiting around his body from the left shoulder to the right hip and back around. He also appeared to have no eyes. Scorpiomon tried to take another whack at Chris, but he simply sunk into the sand.  
Everyone waited amazed on the surface; not only at what had happened, but that Scorpiomon hadn't launched an attack. Just about then, Scorpiomon shot out of the sand and into the sky. Chris was right behind him preparing to finish him off.

"ROCK STREAM!"

He threw his arm toward Scorpiomon and the rocks once orbiting Chris followed the trajectory. The rocks moved so fast that they appeared to multiply. Before converging on their target, they separated from their parallel path and crossed when they hit Scorpiomon. They passed straight through Scorpiomon's body and returned back to Chris as he returned the ground. Scorpiomon's body quartered with the cuts of the rocks when they passed through him before disintegrating to data. Chris then returned to his original form with Gotsumon at his side and returned to the others as they were helping Gavin, Karina, and Luci.  
"We have no time to rest anymore," Chris said flatly. "We must hurry."

Finally, Grady had reached his destination. It was a clearing in the middle of the jungle. In the center of this clearing was a sword, stuck straight into a large rock. The hilt was adorned with seven pearl-sized jewels, each a color of the rainbow.  
"This is what you said could help me?" Grady thought.  
"Yes." A familiar voice stated, "This sword is magical. You can use it to face the demons you have."  
Grady approached the stone and had a better look at the blade. It was a wide, double-edged sword that he immediately recognized.  
"A gladius?" Grady whispered. "looks pretty sharp."  
Then he noticed the hilt gleaming in the evening sun. he saw the jewels in the hilt and knew what they represented.  
"An element empowered sword!" Grady gasped.  
"Yes," Thunderscythemon said. "And it's meant for you."  
"How do you know?"  
"It's written in the stone."  
"Whatever, I'll check it later..."  
He grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out with ease. "King Albert all over again."

The sword started to glow white, then black as it shot a black light to the end of the clearing. The light started to form some sort of being. When the sword stopped glowing, in front of Grady was a familiar creature.  
"You…" Grady said.  
"What, surprised to see me?" The creature said.  
"Use the sword to defeat the dark reflection of you." Thunderscythemon stated.  
"Yes, I'm going to end this, once and for all!"

MK25 is hiding under his bed.  
Grady: I don't know what your seeing, but I don't see anything but clothes!  
MK25: I swear, it's there.  
Grady: You amaze me sometimes. Are you serious about this, or are you finding a way to hide from the reviews.  
MK25: I swear, It's the closet!  
Grady: Ugh-  
MK25 screams like a little girl.  
Grady: WHAT NOW!  
MK25: UFC is on, change the channel back to spike!


	14. The Test

MK25: I feel like crap today…  
Grady: I would too, if I only got about 2 hours of sleep.  
MK25: More like 15 minutes! Ugh!  
Grady: Ouch…I surprised you have any energy…  
MK25: apparently, two mountain dews and 8 peanut butter Ritz sandwiches go a long way.  
Grady: maybe if you didn't feel thirsty at FOUR IN THE MORNIN'  
MK25: Don't you…dare…-  
MK25 passes out  
Grady: Oh boy, you people read, I'll wake him up

Chapter 11: The Test

Grady stood firm against his enemy, sword raised above his head, and his other arm outstretched in front of him. His enemy was form he had back at the mansion; Beastmon.

Grady flickered his fingers in a "bring it on" motion, and that begun the fight. They lunged at each other only to have their blades meet in the air. Each of them somersaulted back to the ground and went on the offensive. They slashed and sliced, only to have each blow meet with the opposite sword. Grady jumped back and switched to reverse-grip. Since the sword was relatively light, he could keep it that way for a prolonged amount of time. Grady then jumped forward, slashing with unearthly speed. For an amateur swordsman, he was holding himself against the enemy, as if the instinct came naturally. In fact, Beastmon was having trouble deflecting the blows. He switched it back to normal grip and made a straight slash. But, like all the other blows, it was blocked. This was expected by Grady, and gave him an opening. Keeping the slash on Beastmon's blade, Grady elbowed him in the face, and took a slash at the knees while he was dazed.

"That was a cheap shot!" Beastmon shouted.  
"And like you fight fair?" Grady retaliated.  
"No…" and with that, made an attack for the knees, as well. But, it was a futile attack, and immediately deflected. With one final sword slash, Grady sent Beastmon's blade flying into the bark of a tree. Grady held his blade and Beastmon's throat.  
"Your finished, accept it," He said coldly to the digimon.  
"I cannot believe I was bested by a child in a swordfight," Beastmon muttered. "Very well, but this isn't over.

Thing's were still for a short moment, and Beastmon launched a counteroffensive with his fists. Grady tried his best to deflect the blows, but this type of fighting wasn't his strong suit, and he only had one hand free! Beastmon managed to get a knee in to Grady's stomach, which sent him flying to the same tree with Beastmon's bastard sword. He immediately grabbed it with his free hand and stood to fight.  
"Let's see if you're as good with two swords as you are with one." Beastmon then reached for his back where he pulled out a hidden long sword.

They continued the swordfight, neither one giving way. The fight seemed to be going to Grady's side a first, but then Beastmon got the advantage, and then flipped back to Grady. It was like a game of Tug of War. Eventually, both were worn out and panting. 'This is never going to end like this, what am I supposed to do?' Grady thought  
'Use the sword…'  
'You speak riddles, give me a straight answer.'  
'This is not my fight…I am sorry'  
'Wait, the sword…' He then turned his attention to the hilt and saw the seven crystals. 'Of course…'  
"Have you finally given up, or are you paralyzed in fear?" Grady was snapped back to reality by Beastmon's voice.  
Grady had a smug look on his face, not looking away for the hilt. "You wish." He dropped the bastard sword and gripped the gladius with both hands above his head. "DIVINE SWORD, LEND THINE POWER TO ME!"

A storm then appeared over the clearing, but not a drop rained on the land. Instead, lightning bolts struck the land several times around Grady. Eventually, a few connected with Grady, but it on fed his soon-to-be new form. The purple crystal glowed and fed the newly gained power to Grady.  
What stood in his place was a cloaked figure draped in black. When the figure removed the hood, Beastmon realized what had happened. A Leomon stood in front of him, but instead of the usual colors, his fur was a light violet and very puffy, like he was electrocuted. The sword that was once in the figure's hand had shrunk and multiplied into two daggers the shape of lightning bolts. Beastmon was not faltered by the new form and stood his ground.  
"You think this'll change the outcome?" Beastmon boasted.  
"Pity," The Leomon said, a much deeper, mature voice than the previous one. He continued as he approached, "You don't even realize you're defeated."  
"I show you who's defeated." He lunged at the Leomon. The Leomon simply stabbed him in the chest with one of the daggers when he was about to attack. His eyes glazed over when he was hit and kneeled on the ground. The Leomon then offered his hand to his defeated opponent. Beastmon saw this in amazement.

"You are willing to show me kindness, even after what has occurred?" Beastmon questioned his judgment.  
"If you join me, I can save you, protect you," He said defiantly. "But you must be willing to, for I cannot force you."  
Seeing such kindness may have put a change in his heart, or maybe he just couldn't admit defeat, but he said these final words before accepting the offer. "You fight in a way I've never seen before. This must be a great power flowing through you. I'd like to see where this power takes you."

When he accepted the hand, he disappeared in a flash of light. That flash of light also reverted Grady to his original form. When Beastmon disappeared, Grady looked at the sword hilt. Two stones shone their own light. One was light violet, one dark violet. Before heading out, He looked back at the stone that had once carried the sword. It shone a great light from it towards his free hand. When the beam subdued, the light ball in his hand morphed into a sheath for his newly acquired blade. He then muttered two words before walking off.  
"I…passed."

Grady: At least I managed to get you up.  
MK25: …Still feel like crap  
Grady: Oh, shut up!


	15. Hurricane's Union and the Fire Being

MK25: Hey…uhh…what was I going to say?  
Grady: Don't you hate when that happens, when you have a thought and you forget it when you're about to get to it?  
MK25: Yeah, anyway I'm still surprised that a Twix bar was enough to pull me out from under the bed…Wait a sec!  
Grady whistles innocently  
Mk25: You got that from LeLoLa!  
Grady: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooook-  
MK25: Don't steal my line!  
Grady: But, I am you.  
MK25: Oh yeah…

Chapter 12: Hurricane's Union and the Fire Being

Nightmaredramon was sitting in his usual place monitoring the team's progress. He was peeved now. "Why can't they hurry up to get all of them to unlock their abilities." He then turned to seven tubes barely visible in the darkness. Five carried something inside of them, but two were empty. "My new force will not be complete without those to. Skullmeramon!" A flaming figure instantly appeared behind Nightmaredramon.  
"Yes, master?" the figure asked.  
"Go and take on those digidestined; and I don't care if you live or die!"  
"But master-!"  
"Do not worry, if you die, I can re-animate your body."  
"Yes, master. I will go and fight."  
He was just about to leave when Nightmaredramon added one last thing. "Skullmeramon?"  
"Yes?"  
"Make sure you don't come back to this room until the water and wind digidestined show themselves."  
"Yes, master," And then Skullmeramon left.  
'Soon, they shall be complete, and I'll have the digidestined fighting their worst enemy: Themselves!' This leaded to maniacal laugh that bad guys usually do.

Gavin and everyone were standing at the end of a forest. They where arguing about whether they should enter or not.  
"I don't know," Will stated. "You really think he might be in there? Looks kinda dark…"  
"And easy to get lost in!" Biyomon blurted.  
"I still say he's in there!" Elecmon stated.  
"I don't know," Luci said. "If he's not in there, we could be stuck for days trying to get out."  
"Remember the last time you guys didn't listen to one person's judgment?" Elecmon stated.  
"What's past is past," Chris replied. "Now, we pay attention to the present and future."  
Elecmon was obviously angered by this. "I'm going in there, even if it's by myself!"

But before he could run in, a ring of fire surrounded the team. A Digimon passed through the fire. A metal mask covered its face and chains adorned his body. It had a human-like body, and blue flames came off its body like an aura. Its lower body was covered with black pants with flame designs on the sides, and shoes with the front of a skull attached to the toes."What the-!" Gavin stated in shock  
"Skullmeramon." Meramon growled out.  
"Pleased to meet you too," He stated jokingly to the team. "Now, can we skip the intros and get to business."

Grady was trying to find his way out of the forest with some difficulty, but not much. He then noticed something through the veil of the trees. "Smoke…?" he whispered. "It could be a fire. I'd better investigate." He then headed toward the source of the smoke.

Gavin, Karina, Luci and Chris were having a tough time with this enemy. Because of the fact that he could launch the chains around his body to hinder their movements, they had trouble approaching. Chris tried his sinking into the dirt trick, but Skullmeramon was still able to track him and nailed him with a "heat chain". Will and Luna could only watch as this guy beat their friends to a pulp. Eventually, Will got fed up. "I can't sit back anymore!" Will said before he rushed into fight. He was still moving when his crystal glowed for him.  
As usual, the glow enveloped him and his partner and in Will's place was an amazing creature. Harpymon's wings had become Will's swords. He also now had talons. A hood covered his face except for his mouth, and he was lightly armored with metal plates on his shoulders and knees. He rushed in to attack Skullmeramon.  
"HEAVY METAL FIRE!" Skullmeramon screamed as he blasted Will with a fireball of blue flames, But before it connected, Will warped behind Skullmeramon to attack. Skullmeramon barely dodged the insanely quick onslaught. Luna looked helpless as he saw Will fight on. Then, she had a content look on her face.

"Hey, you big, dumb pyro!" She shouted to Skullmeramon. Skullmeramon looked over in surprise. "I may be the last one, but I'm still a contender!" That was when her crystal started to glow.  
When it had subdued, in Luna's place was a warrior much like Karina. The only differences where that Luna now had blue hair and eyes, and she carried a dagger.  
With this, Skullmeramon chuckled and thought, 'Now that my mission is over, I can have my way with them.'

Grady found the source of the smoke. In front of him was a wall of fire. Inside he heard familiar sound, battle cries and the like. 'There are digimon fighting in there?''Quite possibly.' Thunderscythemon said to him.  
He stared at the ground in disbelief. 'If only I could help.'  
'You can.'  
Grady then looked at the hilt of his sword. "Guess I just got to trust in my destiny…" He muttered as he entered the blazing wall.

Even though they outnumbered Skullmeramon severely, they still couldn't win. They lay strewn on the ground in agony and pain, each of them out of their transformation.  
"That's all?" Skullmeramon said to the 6 fighters. "I was hoping for it to be more fun."  
"FIRE KNIVES!" Skullmeramon had barely enough time to dodge a flurry of knives coming from the wall of flames. When it ended, A Digimon unlike any other exited the wall. He had an appearance like a Weregarurumon, except there were chains of fire tied around each wrist and ankle separately. In between its knuckles were knives made of fire, three for each hand.  
"Who are you!" Skullmeramon asked the digimon.  
"You don't to know anything except that you will die by my hand."  
"We'll see about that. HEAT CHAIN!" Skullmeramon launched his chains at the digimon, but it wrapped around the digimon's arm and was grabbed and pulled away from Skullmeramon.  
"I'll show you a true attack. PYRO ONSLAUGHT!" The knives in each hand combined into one large fireball in his right hand. The digimon gripped the fireball, and let go of it. The fireball spilt into several hundred smaller fireballs, which were launched at Skullmeramon furiously. Skullmeramon couldn't dodge this and he knew it. So, he could only watch as the hundreds of fireballs drew closer and closer until they finally hit. Even though fire wouldn't normally hurt Skullmeramon, this attack did. Before he could fall to the ground, he disappeared into data. The ring of fire surrounding them then calmed and disappeared.

The digimon then turned to the team, which were either assisting the fallen, or trying to stand. The digimon walked over to the team. "Everyone here okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, we're fine." Biyomon replied.  
"Good…" The digimon said.  
"Hey!" Gavin shouted. The digimon turned to him. "Thanks for the save."  
The digimon chuckled before he glowed a bright light. His form rearranged into a being a bit smaller than his previous form. When the light dissipated, the team stood in shock at what they saw.

Nightmaredramon looked at the tubes in the room he was in. "Excellent, they are complete. Awaken, my new creations."At an instant, all seven creatures inside their casings open their eyes and burst out of the tubes. They all looked toward Nightmaredramon and kneeled. Each of them looked like one of the digidestined when combined with their digimon  
"State your names, my children."  
One at a time, each one stood and stated their names, starting with Gavin's counterpart, and going down the line in the elements.  
"Fuoco."  
"Mizu."  
"Tuuli."  
"Mondiale."  
"Lumen."  
"Yami."  
"Ukkonen."  
"Good," Nightmaredramon stated in satisfaction. "Now go, wreak havoc in my name.  
Each silently nodded and disappeared. 'Soon, very soon…

MK25: And, end scene. I stop here for the next chapter.  
Grady: If you've been following the chapter, you know who the digidestined are looking at.  
MK25: Some names are obvious, most aren't. I already translated them. Here is the list:

Tuuli – wind  
Yami – darkness  
Lumen – light  
Fuoco – fire  
Mondiale – earth  
Mizu – water  
Ukkonen – thunder


	16. The Wierd Wood

MK25: Piece of crap computer! Grady: Your going on a spree, aren't you?  
MK25: Randomness or fanfics? 'Cause I'm going for both.  
Grady: You got me there.  
MK25: I just want to make an announcement. I know there are people out there that are thinking "Dude, what are you doing making this when you don't own the brands?" Listen, If you're so stupid to not realize that I don't own crap, and that your on a FANfiction website, then YOU CAN'T BE HELPED, and go look up fanficiton, while you're at it. And for those who think my grammar is horrible, English is the hardest language to learn in the world. You know why? WE take it in school! Thank you, and enjoy the fic.  
Grady: You think-  
MK25: SHUT UP!

Chapter 13: The Weird Wood

Gavin and everybody were staring in awe at what was in front of them. In front of them was the person they were looking for: Grady. "Hi-ya, Guys." He said, fear dripping in his voice. He didn't know what was in there minds, so he was being a bit careful. Elecmon surprised Grady by jumping on his head  
"Grady!" He shouted as he leaped on him. Grady pulled him off his scalp and gave him a hug in joy.  
"It's good to see you again!" Grady chuckled.  
Gavin began to approach Grady. Grady noticed this and his emotion quickly change. He set Elecmon down, and stared into Gavin's eyes. When Gavin stopped, they stood face to face for a few moments. Then, Gavin landed a clean punch on Grady's face. His head simply turned with the blow, and then came back, an obvious red mark on his cheek. Before, everyone stood in amazement, now they stood in shock.  
"I deserved that." He simply said. "I could have at least told someone, what I was going to do. But, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just needed to leave ASAP. I am sorry, if I had you worried."  
"That was for leaving us without a simple notice to one of us." Gavin stated coldly. Grady knew he was talking about the punch. Gavin then reached for the goggles had kept in his pocket the entire time Grady had gone. He handed put them in Grady's hand. "I believe these belong to you."  
Grady gripped them cautiously for a few moments, then he gripped hard as two lone tears rolled off his face and on to the lenses. He handed them back to Gavin. "Please, you keep them. You probably did better than me."  
"No, please-!"  
"Just take them." Grady showed his face to Gavin and Gavin realized why he was forcing them back. He had a visible line of tears coming down his face. "How do you think I'd make a good leader when I couldn't protect you from myself?"  
Gavin took them away from his hands cautiously. "Okay, I'll take them."  
Grady regained control of his emotions by then. "I'm sorry, I still am having trouble getting over it."  
"I understand."  
"Hey," Luna butted in. "Where did you get that thing on your waist."  
Everyone turned his or her attention to what Luna was talking about. Grady also remember something he should told them about. "Oh yeah," Grady muttered as he unsheathed his sword. "I found it in those woods behind us."  
"Ha, I knew he was in there!" Elecmon blurted.  
Grady could only make a face that basically said it for him, but he went ahead and said it. "Okay, I'm not gonna ask."  
"Whatever," Cerberumon said. "If memory serves, there should a city or village at the end of this forest. I can't seem to remember what it was though…"  
"Awesome!" Will cried out. "Civilization." Luci could only chuckle at his excitement.  
"Well, then." Chris stated. "We should head out, if everyone's ready."  
Everyone nodded and set off to into the forest.

The team was traveling through the forest, struggling through the dim light and root filled ground. Luna then stopped suddenly. Grady noticed this. "Everything alright?"  
Luna looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I'm hungry." The others stopped at this statement.  
"Wow, I just realized we haven't eaten a thing since we got here." Karina stated. Grady nodded and looked up to the trees. He noticed a low-hanging branch and jumped to grab it. He then pulled himself on the branch, and shook the one above him. As he shook it, light green apples dropped to the ground. Grady kept shaking the branch until it broke, which didn't waver his balance on his branch. He jumped back down, branch in hand, and broke up the branch into several pieces.  
"It'll be nightfall soon, we should probably have a fire to keep us warm."  
Cerberumon started to dig a small, circular hole in the ground. Grady knew what Cerberumon was doing.  
"Good thinking. We wouldn't want to burn down the forest with us in it."  
Cerberumon finished the hole and Grady dropped the new firewood they had in it. He then turned to the apples and grabbed one. "Catch." He said as he tossed one to her.  
"Thanks." Luna said happily as she dug in to her new food item. "I kinda missed the taste of apples."  
Everyone else grabbed one and stared to chow down as night set in.

Grady was watching the fire burn. Night had set in and he agreed to watch first. He let the fire's crackling sooth him as he sunk into deep thought. But before he could sink that deep, he heard something. He stepped carefully over to where Chris was.  
"Chris," He whispered as he shook his body. Chris moaned as he was awoken.  
"It's my turn already?"  
Grady shushed him. Chris then heard another fire crackling off in the distance, and it was getting louder.  
"Let's get the others up!" Grady whispered.  
"We won't have time, he's too close."  
That was when a blur of red lunged at Grady. He had barely enough time to defend himself. The creature that attacked was blocked by another sword. It jumped back and allowed Grady to get a good look at it. He was in shock as he realized who it was. The fire behind Grady blazed up. He and Chris looked back as the flame calmed and when they turned back, the creature was gone. The up roaring blaze woke up Gavin in a fright.  
"What just happened?" He asked the two.  
They looked at each other, then back at Gavin, saying in unison, "You don't wanna know."

MK25: Ah, that felt good.  
Grady: Good for you.  
MK25: Oh, shut up! (as if my family wasn't bad enough.)


	17. The Haunting past

MK25: WEEE! I love summer!  
Grady: you may be a teen, but you're a kid at heart  
MK25: And the best part is MY SISTERS ARE GETTING OUT THIS YEAR! YAY!  
Grady: Thou doth left me speechless…  
MK25: HEY! No old English!

Chapter 14: The Haunting Past

The digidestined lay on the ground, many of the bloody from the battle. In front of each of them was Beastmon. He started to approach Gavin, who looked straight into his eyes in disbelief. "Why…?" Was all he could make out before the final blow was dealt.

Grady gasped and awoken in a cold sweat, frightening Gavin for the second time in the night. "JEEZ!" Gavin almost screamed, but caught himself and quieted down. He looked back to see his friend panting with fear. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"I don't want to talk about it." Grady said coldly. He looked at the fire for a few moments. "Gavin," Gavin turned to him. "You miss being home, don't you?"  
"What do you think, man?" Grady said sarcastically.  
"For some reason, I got mixed feelings." Gavin looked questioningly. "Sure, I miss my bed, my games, my family, but here, I feel like I fit in. Like this is where I truly should be. This place has changed me in ways I could only imagine, and yet I never wanted to change. It's weird, yet good all the same." He sighed and looked out.

The sun started to rise up as he finished his little speech. Grady stood up. "As soon as everyone is awake, we leave." He started to dig up some dirt and buried the remnants of the original fire.

A young boy was awakening in an odd room. He was in a sort of operating room. He surveyed the surroundings to realize that he was not alone. When he looked ahead of him, he saw two men standing in front of him, dressed in white robes. He couldn't make out their faces because they were covered with weird facemasks. He started to thrash about, but he was tied down, and at the mercy of these men. They approached the boy and injected an odd liquid into his neck that caused considerable pain to him.

Chris eyes slowly awoken as the suns beams came into view through the veil of the trees. It blinded him as he rose from where he was sleeping. 'Why won't those memories leave me…?'  
"Well, look who's finally awake!" He turned quickly to see Gotsumon teasing him. "It's about time, everyone else is ready to go."  
"Oh, quit giving him a hard time!" Luna butt in. "I'm sure his shift in watch was very tiring."  
'You don't even know…' Chris thought. He stood up, still a little tired. "All right, let's go."

They had reached a clearing in the forest. Grady had passed through it a couple days ago, but the other didn't know that, until he stopped and the rocking looking at some strange characters.

"Dude," Gavin stated. "What're you doing?"  
"When I passed through here, I noticed these strange glyphs on this stone. The stone was where my new sword was, so the glyphs must be related. Speaking of which, can you guys come over here for a few minutes?"  
The rest of the digidestined came to the large rock. "I need to ask you," Grady started. "Can any of you read this stuff?"  
Everyone except Luci said "No." Luci stared in awe at what was in front of her.  
"This…this language…" Luci muttered.  
"You can read it?" Grady asked.  
"All I know of it is that it's been forgotten for thousands of years. How well-preserved it is is amazing!" Luci stated. She then turned to the two Scythemon. "I'm sure you two can read this." She stated.  
"Well, let's see it." Lightscythemon said. The two digidestined stepped aside for them to determine what it says. "If thee can use my sword, than thy be not who they thought they were. Thee are I, for only I can use thine divine blade. That's what it says." Lightscythemon said.  
"Wait!" Waterscythemon butted in. "There's something at the bottom. It's kind of eroded though."  
"T…s…y…o-n. That's all that's left of it."  
"It's a riddle, but not a riddle." Grady stated. Everyone else stared at him oddly. "Think about it. It states clearly who can you use the sword, but the pieces of the name make whoever _can_ use it up for grabs. For all we know, it could just be an anagram."  
"No, It looks eroded."  
"What if whoever wrote this, or carved, in this case, forced an erosion?"  
"No sense in argue-." Karina was interrupted by Grady pulling out his sword.  
"Shh." He hushed the group. "Listen…"

Some cupped their ears, others just listened, but they all here the same: The crunching of grass and twigs. It was getting closer faster. Grady held his sword in a defensive position just as the creature that was in the distance a few seconds ago tried to nail one of his claws into Grady's throat. He pushed his sword to launch the assailant off. The creature jumped off, and landed straight on the ground.  
The rest of the team was shocked at what they saw. They saw what appeared to be Grady when attacking with Elecmon. Some rubbed their eyes in disbelief, but they still saw the same thing in front of them. Grady was unfazed by the sight. He pointed his sword toward the imposter.  
"Who are you and who are you working for?" He stated sternly.  
"Is it not obvious who I am? And as for who I'm working for, let's just say it's who you betrayed."  
"You shut up about that!" Grady lunged to attack. He tried to nail him with a straight downward slash, but that was blocked when the imposter grabbed it and tossed it. But before it hit the ground, another imposter grabbed it. This one, however, looked like Gavin.

'Crap. 2 to 1, I'm screwed.' "Elecmon, little help." His crystal glowed, and a familiar figure appeared when it subsided.  
The imposter chuckled at this. "You this will change anything?"  
"Yes, I do." Grady said simply. Both imposters lunged to attack, but Grady jumped and did a split double-kick in both their faces. When he landed, he groaned in pain at the stunt he just pulled. "Note to self, never pull that trick again." He whispered to himself as the battle re-ensued.  
The Grady imposter aimed for his throat, but Grady grabbed it with both his hands before it got a death-grip. Unfortunately, this required all Grady's attention, allowing the Gavin imposter to try to stab him in the back. It never connected, because a large rock connected with his head and knocked him down 20 some feet. When Grady looked back to see what happened, he was left open of the imposter's vice-like grip to come at his throat. However, Gavin was charging at Grady's imposter with his sword drawn. He took a few slashes at him, but each was dodged like nothing. Gavin's imposter came up for the ground and whistled very high-pitched. Grady's imposter growled at this.  
"You call me Ukkonen, and he's Fuoco. Remember our names, because you will see us again."  
Grady's imposter said this before teleporting in a flash. Grady and Gavin transform back to their original forms and Grady got a good stare at him.  
"What, in the world, happened while I was gone?" He said, angered.  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Gavin remarked.  
"You know what's a better question?" Will interrupted. "Who threw that boulder? It couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere."  
Everyone looked confused at the question, Except for Chris. 'I've been keeping it for too long. Time to unveil it to someone I can truly trust.' He thought  
Chris's hand move behind him. As he kept his hand there, dirt and soil clumped into an orb with a much smaller orb circling it. He brought it around and said aloud, "The earth is such an amazing thing, is it not?" Everyone turned to Chris to see what he was holding. "Everything at our feet, the moon in the sky, even the stars, supposedly created form the same substance. All completely understood and controllable, yet mystical and odd."

"Exactly how long were you planning on keeping this from us." Biyomon said as he landed.  
"I kept it to myself because it was their kind that made me the way I am." He nodded toward Gavin and Grady.  
"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.  
"It was Humans that made me and my sister suffer for 10 years. The painful experimentation, the constant watching, the forced training sessions!" He clenched his fists in rage and tears rolled down his cheeks. "When they turned my sister into the 'monster' that she was once before, I killed them all. I drained their blood and used it as ink to write on the already bloodstained wall 'You will never hurt my sister again'! They really thought that they could get away with the crimes they committed. They forced me to live a live of thievery and lust because of what they did to us. I swore on my life that I would protect her from this unforgiving society. That's all I could do, because she could never live a normal life. All she knows is hate and sorrow, and yet, she still shows forgiveness to anyone. I killed for her, and she never stopped what I did, even through she knew it was wrong. She didn't even try to. My only regret is that I couldn't protect her when the town found her in our hideout…" Chris fell on the ground, crying and holding his face. Luna walked over to Chris and hugged him ever so lightly.  
"There, there. Just let it all out. Just let the tears flow, and let the pain flow out with it." She whispered to him while patting him on his back, trying to soothe him. Chris looked up at Luna and said in between sobs. "You remind me… of my sister. She was…the only person…I could go to…during our hardships. She helped me…when no one was there to." He then dug his face into Luna's chest, where he cried until nightfall.

MK25: I still can't believe the past for him.  
Grady: You have an amazing mind.  
MK25: It's hard to hold back the tears reading what I wrote.


	18. Homecoming

MK25: Shoot…  
Grady: He still kinda emotional about last chapter.  
MK25: Dude, shut up.  
Grady: Get over it.  
MK25: (cheerily) Okay!  
Grady: Jeez, not that quick!

Chapter 15: Homecoming

The team was standing on a clearing that was just above their target, a city. "Welcome," Cerberumon started. "To Steel City." The city from the height they where, definitely seemed urban. Nothing but gleaming metal all throughout the cluster of houses. 'Hey, I'm home.' Cerberumon thought.  
"Well, what's keeping us?" Biyomon stated. "Let's go."  
Everyone then proceeded to ran down the embankment towards the city, until Grady stopped them. "Wait, do you really think that a bunch of humans can just waltz into a city in another world? We don't know what's there. For all we know, there may be an ambush waiting. If we play it right, we could avoid some trouble."  
"Again with the paranoia." Luci moaned.  
"Hey, paranoia is not about being cautious and expecting the unexpected." Grady retaliated.  
"And you-!" Will was cut off by Grady.  
"We never speak of that incident again. Have I made myself clear?" Grady ordered in a demanding tone. Will nodded very quickly. "You know what, I'm not in the mood to argue. We all had a tough week, so, let's just go."  
"I know a place where we can stay here." Cerberumon stated before they all headed out.

As they were heading for the spot Cerberumon talked about, it seemed that other digimon were taking glances at the team, and then returning to what they were doing once they passed. Then, near the city limits, they stopped at what appeared to be an apartment complex that looked kind of rundown and not taken care of for the last few years. "This is the place?" Luci asked.  
"I know, it doesn't look very homely, but trust me."  
"Guess I'll ring them up." Grady said as he rung the doorbell. After a few minutes, a human-like jackal with golden-white wings and sky-blue fur came to the door. As soon as the jackal saw Cerberumon, it gasped in awe, and bear-hugged him.  
"You're home! You're finally home." Everyone else could not help but stare and gape. Obviously, it was female. She said to the others, "Oh, excuse me. Please, come in."  
"A little crazy," Grady whispered to Gavin as they entered. "But she's pretty cool."  
Everyone was seated at a large table. The Digimon was revealed to be Anubismon. When she came back, she came with freshly cooked food. The digidestined started to drool as more and more food pulled. Anubismon said to the team, "Oh, sorry. Go ahead and dig in. It's not every day I get this many visitors around here."  
The team didn't wait for a second invitation. They stormed the table and grabbed everything they could. Anubismon chuckled at this site. "I should have made more food had I'd know you all would be this hungry."  
Grady finished shoving down a turkey leg before saying, "Excuse me, Anubismon?" She turned to the boy. "I just need to know, how'd you know Cerberumon?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm his mother." She then looked affectionately at her son. "And he has grown so much since he left me seven years ago."  
"Don't think much has changed since then." Cerberumon said.  
"Oh, you may be grown up, but you're still the same young rookie you were when you left." She quickly changed the subject as she sat down as well. "So, how do all know my son?"  
Luci explained, "Well, he's my partner, and they are digidestined as well as me."  
"Wait, you said that you all are digidestined?"  
"Yes…" Grady said, expecting the worst.  
"Oh no, your with _HIM_, aren't you!"  
"What!" Everyone asked in unison.  
"I heard that the digidestined defected over to the digimon that's trying to retake the human world for digimon…"  
"It's not true!" Biyomon shouted angrily at her. "They were brainwashed to become servants! How could you ever think that the saviors of our world would do such a thing willingly!" All the digidestined looked straight at Biyomon.  
"Jeez!" Grady slapped his forehead. "This team's full of secrets."  
"I was one of the digidestined's partners-."  
"Sora, wasn't it. My father told me."  
Everyone changed their attention to Luci. "Yeah, about that. You remember Gennai, right?" they all nodded. "He's my dad."  
"All right, once we get some time to ourselves, we get all the secrets sorted out." Grady said straight up. "First Chris with his past, then Biyomon and her relation with the digidestined, and now Luci and Gennai!"  
"Well, it seems like you'll have a few things to sort out later." Anubismon chuckled. "Well, I guess I can trust you all. Come, I have some rooms for you to share."  
"My mom and I used to have a large family, so we have plenty of rooms. Of course, one by one, they left this home, and I was the last one." Cerberumon informed them.

"WHAT!" The room rumbled at his voice. "You couldn't take on one of those kids?"  
"We apologize, master. But, he was too much for us."  
Nightmaredramon sat at his chair. "I should have expected this to happen. Ukkonen and Fuoco, you may leave. Learn your abilities. When you have complete control of them, come back to see me. Make sure the other 5 follow you as well!"  
They bowed as the left his presence. Nightmaredramon went back to plotting.

Grady awoke in another cold sweat, which woke up Elecmon in a fright as well. Every digidestined and their partner had a room to themselves.  
"Jeez," Elecmon whispered as loud as he could. "You scared me."  
"Sorry, little buddy. Just another nightmare."  
"It's more than that." Elecmon said. "If it was an ordinary nightmare, you probably wouldn't wake up like this in the middle of the night. I've been around enough people to be able to read them to a certain degree."  
"Too many secrets with this group." Grady replied. "Alright, I'll admit it. It's about that night back at the mansion."  
"With Beastmon." Elecmon groaned. "What is it?"  
"In order to tell you, I need to tell you another secret. When I 'found' my sword, I was put in a test against him. At the end of it, I asked him if he wished to help me or not. I still don't know if he truly had a change of heart, or he couldn't admit defeat and this was his way through me, but he was willing to join my fight. He's inside me, and I don't know if I should unlock the new power he relinquished to me. I'm afraid if I do, I might try to hurt you guys again. That's why I left in the first place."  
"Well, at least I know now it wasn't us that made you leave. I guess all you can do is just unlock it when you need to. If we have to, I guess all we can do is fight you."  
"And that's what I'm afraid of. If I fight you, I'd try to kill you. Remember the mansion. You guys were barely a match for me. If the same thing happens again, I might kill you guys, and then our world, maybe even worlds, would be screwed. That's what I'm afraid of."  
"I'm sorry, then. All we can do is do what we have to, _if_ we have to. You've become very strong mentally and emotionally in a short time. I'm sure you'll keep control." Elecmon yawned, and closed his eyes. Grady stifled a laugh.  
"Go back to sleep, little buddy." Grady said.  
"Stop calling me that." Elecmon muttered before falling back to sleep.

Grady smiled and got out the bed. He wanted to make a quick stop at the bathroom. But, while he was dousing his face with water, he heard the droning of a familiar voice. He shut off the water, and put his ear toward the wall with the door. He could hear Anubismon and someone else talking.  
"I'm here looking for fugitives; 15 of them, to be exact." An unfamiliar voice said. "Reports say they where seen entering this building."  
"Well, I assure you, Miss…" Anubismon's voice trailed off.  
"Mizu." The other voice said.  
"Miss Mizu, I assure you that no fugitives are here."  
"Well, maybe, but maybe you've seen them." Grady heard the sound of rolling paper, and a gasp.  
"Why would you be after my son?"  
"So you have seen them." Mizu replied.  
"I only recognize my son."  
There was a pause before the voice known as Mizu replied, "Okay then, thank you for your time. If you see then, report them ASAP, okay?"  
"I'd rather die than give my son to you."  
"Well, well; feisty one ain'tcha. Well, I'll talk to my sender and see if we can spare your son."

Grady heard footsteps before a door closing. He counted to ten before opening the door, just to be sure. He exited the room and headed downstairs to Anubismon. She must have heard the footsteps, as she watched the stairs to see Grady appear. He stared into Anubismon's eyes and said, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I didn't know." Anubismon told him.  
Grady reached for his sword, but stopped short. She was telling the truth.  
"Did they tell you why there where looking for us?"  
"No, I'm afraid not. Please go back to sleep."  
"If I do, I'll have another bad dream." Grady replied. "Actually, it'll be the same one. I'm probably gonna be up for a while. I'm used to it anyway." Grady proceeded to pull an apple out of his pocket and eat it. He kept a couple from the forest. "I'm heading back up, in case she decides to come back."  
"Night." Anubismon said to him.

Chris hadn't gotten any sleep yet. He couldn't anyway. He was trying to deal with his past memories, trying to get rid of them. But, no matter how hard he tried when his closed his eyes, he always saw the same horrifying sight he saw just a few months before he came here. He always hated to think about his sister after that.  
Yet, when he did, He felt soothed by her sight: Her soft, golden blond hair, her bright, vivid green eyes, her soft skin, and her happiness. She always had been an optimist. At times, He envied her because she could have a caring heart no matter what the situation. But, at night, while she would change in appearance, her personality was all the same.  
Every time he saw her, she would always be humming or singing. She had a beautiful voice, one that could sooth even the mightiest of beasts. He loved to hear her sing.  
"Why did they have to kill her? She wasn't a monster, they just didn't understand." He found himself sobbing. He tried to keep as quiet as possible; so to not wake up anyway else. "Then again, it's human nature. But, that's no reason to kill her in cold blood…" He then cried until he eventually fell asleep. "If only they knew her…"

Morning came, and everyone was downstairs. Grady was in front of the group to reveal something. "Guys, I got bad news. We're branded." Everyone was looking at him questioningly. Grady groaned and said, "We're wanted! Every one of us."  
"Are you kidding me?" Luna asked. "Why would anyone want us?"  
"No," Karina said to her. "We're wanted as criminals."  
"Oh. But what did we do?" Grady proceeded to slap himself on the forehead.  
"That rat-!" Luci stopped herself, because there were children.  
"Listen, we have to stay out of the public eye as much as possible. Someone sent two cronies here last night. Anubismon almost lost it when she found out Cerberumon was wanted along with us. Plus, I'm betting they want us DOA, too."  
"Now, that one I caught." Gavin proceeded. "But what makes you think he would want us dead or alive."  
"Because if one of us dies, the world as we know it is done for." Grady replied. "Listen, walking out here is a death trap. We need to sneak out through alleys and such."  
"Wait, I think I remember a way out through here." Anubismon said. "Come with me." All of them followed her into the kitchen. She then proceeded to open a trap door.  
"Through here is a passageway to some ruins about a mile south of here. This was once used to sneak into them during war times. You can take this way and most likely not get caught. It's close to the surface, so you can't make too much noise."  
"Thank you. Not only for this, but for letting us stay." Biyomon said. "C'mon everyone!"  
They all proceed to head down the trap door. But, Cerberumon stopped in front of his mother. "Mom…"  
"Shh!" she said. "Just come back when this is over."  
"Yes, mother."  
"Hurry."  
He then proceeded to jump down the hole. 'Please be okay…' she thought as his son left one last time.

MK25: I can think of some dark stuff.  
Grady: and weird, too.  
MK25: Shut up, man.  
Grady: Don't mess with me.  
MK25: You a pansy threatening me with that sword.


End file.
